


The Donovan treaty

by Arkaham



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Civil Rights Movement, M/M, Omega Verse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaham/pseuds/Arkaham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha and Omega are small community in the world, they are disregarded all the time, most of the time treated worst than animals. Sherlock and John's history is unfolded by their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sally

**Author's Note:**

> I' sorry for any mistake, this time I didn't re-read, every time I do for find mistakes and found myself writing even more. And the more time I put on this the more I can't end the others.  
> I'm no so sorry for the end of this. It will not end happy. :D Enjoy it

John was sitting on a bench when Sherlock found him, the night was cold and the light rain had wet all his cloths. But John wasn’t bothered by the cold or the rain, something else was in his mind making him suffer.

Sherlock stood up behind the bench and waited. The distress was deep in his soul and Sherlock had started to feel it in his own.

This was part of their newly bond.

“They’ll find out” John whispered, “They’ll find out and they’ll kill us” He put his hands on his face and sobbed.

 

**Treaty**  

  1.       a formal agreement or contract between two or more states, such as an alliance or trade arrangement
  2.     the document in which such a contract is written
  3. _any pact or agreement_
  4.     an agreement between two parties concerning the purchase of property at a price privately agreed between them
  5.     archaic negotiation towards an agreement
  6.     (in Canada) any of the formal agreements between Indian bands and the federal government by which the Indians surrender their land rights in return for various forms of aid



 

 

Sally Donovan wake up distressed, even under her duvet she felt the haunting cold touching her skin, her eyes had lost their fierceness so long ago that she had to use glasses. She found them at the night table at her left,  she sat and dreaded to look at the walls of her room, she knew, they will be there, she knew they there, silently gazing her, their cold was what woke her up. She looked at the clock. It was late already. She nodded.

“I won’t fail” she whispered but they waited. “I won’t!” She shouted covering her face.

She left the bed and went into the bathroom, he cursed their cold because it made her bone ache in a way she had to take strong painkillers that left her dumb all day, and today she needed to be in all her senses.

“Please, please leave…” She begged, but the image on the mirror was there and so the cold. They won’t leave easily today, she thought. Sally sighed in resignation and took a hot bath.

Sally wore his best dress, a grey suit with ancient English lines on it, a white cravat and skirt knee long, she missed her heels but it was for the sake of her kneels.  They watched her dress  and she shuddered with the cold, she opted for take her old blue scarf.

His boys had the breakfast ready, the table at the middle of the hotel was filled with what looked a delicious breakfast, orange juice, milk, black tea, pancakes, fried bacons, scrambled eggs, german sausage, toasted bread with butter and only for her, a cup with coffee.

“Thank you boys” She sat down and ate, her children joined her after a while, the were reading the newspaper.

“Mom!” Exclaimed Paul, his oldest. “Here says that you’re the main even of the talks in the Holmes institute event”

“Yea!” Daniel joined. “They Holmes guys said that it’s the first time you will talk in their annual _Hi, there_ and they felt so honoured”

Sally nodded, she glanced behind her boys and she saw them. _I won´t_.

“Mom tell us, how is that you now these guys”  Paul hold up his tablet and show her a photo of her old friend Lestrade, at his side were Anderson and Molly. The years had been generous with them.

Lestrade had his hair white as snow, but his eyes were still fierce and his wrinkles served only to make his smile joyous.  Anderson had his hair and beard grey, he posed serious at the photo but she knew that under the beard it was a hidden smile. And Molly, although she never met her directly, she looked the same the last time she saw her.

On the bench park in that August evening. It had been a long and hot summer, the shadows of the trees were dimly the heat but Sally barely felt it, _they_ had been with her that same day and the heat was meaningless to her. Sally arrived late on porpoise, she didn’t want to face Greg or Phil, she had only wanted to stay in home, away from that, but she went anyway for the love she had for he friends.

Molly was in the bench, crying.  Greg had been at his side, holding her.

Sometimes she still her sobbing question. “Why them? Why them?”

“Like the rest of the world you will find the answer on the conference, If I said something I will spoiling it for you” She said trying to sound happy.

Her children laughed and conceded.

After their breakfast, her children took their copies of Molly Hooper’s book and ready themselves, for them London was a new adventure and so they put whatever they bought the day before. But for her, it was returning to a home she had loved and had to leave, it was the returning to them.

The ride on the cab was uneventful,  her sons were reading her the news about her coming to the Holmes institute, they were elated with that kind of welcoming on this country. They were used to the media back in their home, in the states. For them it was just part of life, some evil they saw necessary and sometimes Sally wondered if then enjoyed the attention the media gave them.

“Woa, mom look at this!” Paul said suddenly, he showed her a video.

The image showed a big concentration of people, men and women carrying signs with heart drown on them, they were singing the alpha omega hymn, they were so happy. “She is back!” Shouted a man happily “Our saviour, she is back!” then the camera focused on an old man, she remembered him and when he spoke, it seemed he never forgot her. “Sally help us in our blackest hour, and before that time, she went to our meeting. God bless you Sally!” He started to cry.

“Who is that mom?”  asked Paul.

“That’s Mike Stamford” She answered. “I …” She closed her mouth, she felt on her shoulder a cold hand, she closed her eyes.

“The Mike Stamford? The Dean of Holly Holmes Hospital?” Paul asked in awe, when she opened her eyes, she saw on her boys that expression of proud, awe and happiness they held for her whenever she did something impressive to their eyes.

“Yes, Mike will not admit never, but he help me too” Sally said forcing a smile.

The street in front the Holmes Institute was filled with people, there were groups singing, others shouting when they guessed who will be out the cab and in the strangest of all, they were waiting patiently behind an imaginary line.

Sally and her sons descended from the cab, the mass welcomed them with applauses and singing. She felt his heart leap within the emotion, she hadn’t made anything special to earn their love. _They will hate me after the conference, when the whole world hears my confession_.  Paul embraced her, supporting her weight. 

They walked; the mass cleared a corridor for them, to the main door of the building.  The Holmes Institute was an impressive building, with more glass than metal or stone, south face was decorated with the Holmes Institute crest. An H interlaced with an alpha and omega greek lower case letters, the building had at least fifteen floors and a whole block for itself.

She had to admit, the pompous brother had excelled himself this time. She smiled for a moment, admiring the tall and beautiful building. She sopped suddenly, in the main door she saw her old friends, she wanted to be with them and talk to them before the conference, but she felt the too familiar cold.

_They_ were there. _They_ were waiting. Sally took off her glassed and feigned she cleaned them, her knees were aching furiously for the cold but she endure the pain. _This is part of my punishment, once I told them, my real punishment will come_.

She put on her glasses and nodded at them, she resumed her walk toward her old friends.

The mass become silently once sally was in front of them, less than two yards away. Greg was wearing a black suit and a red tie, Phil Anderson a comfy knitted sweater, cream coloured with some cats on it, and Molly was wearing a designer formal suit with a long wool coat.

“Welcome home Sally” Greg greeted her first, she saw him hesitate he didn’t know, offer his hand for a shake or a hug.

“I offer you our thanks for your arduous labour” Phil said taking away the choice from Greg, he offered his hand. Sally shake it.

“Here” Molly gave her a copy of her book. _Hi, there_. Sally couldn’t help the smile on her face when she saw the picture on the cover. It hurt her deeply, fur she hid it. “It’s is signed, even Mycroft signed it for you” Molly added shy. Sally nodded and opened the book.

The signatures of his friends with beautiful phrases did the trick and some tears feel on his cheeks.

“Mom!” Paul said, he gave her a tissue and she cleaned her face.

“It’s has been so long since I saw the lot of them” She explained to her sons, Greg and Molly nodded.

“Paul and Daniel, meet Phil Anderson co-founder of The Omega Alliance for families in need, Commissioner Greg Lestrade and Doctor Molly Hooper bestseller author”

Her boys greeted them formally, she can tell they were astounded and internally screaming of happiness. She heard their pleas for coming to this event, how  may essays they wrote on how much they admired them, how wonderful will be to had photos with them.

“I didn’t know you had family Sally” Greg said meanwhile Daniel hugged the man.

“They’re my blessing” Sally said.

“Come come, the conference will start in 20 minutes, we need you to be ready like now” Greg said hurried them in.

The halls of the Holmes Institute were white but decorate with photos of happy alpha-omega families, children with big happy smiles, couples holding each other’s,  some photos held only children playing, others babies sleeping, Sally saw that above the reception desk was the same photo as the cover of Molly’s book.

“Here, your badges” Greg handed a couple of id to her children. “You had your sits in the front row” Her boys nodded and hurried into the hall, following the signals. “Enthusiasts” Greg smiled.

“They surprise me by this good behaviour” Sally admitted. “They’re your biggest fans”

Greg giggled, then he turned to the big picture, he kissed his fingers and raised his hands in direction of the image, Molly and Anderson did the same.

“It’s time old friends” Greg said. “You had to watch this, Sally had come finally.” Greg kissed again his finger and raised again his hand. It was such loving gesture that, it was like Greg was speaking to his wife.

Molly put a hand on his shoulder and Anderson looked away. Sally suddenly was aware of how much this still weighted him.

_I will kill the bastard._ Sally heard the echo of a past.  Lestrade and Anderson were there when _it_ happened, they both acted different in the moment but in the end they had the same goal.

“You will him” Molly said, “There is still time” She whispered to him and Greg nodded.

“The conference is about to start” Anderson said and he lead them for a different corridor. Sally saw more happy photos and more corridors and soon she found herself up in podium, waiting to be called, she can see her former friends seated in the first row. Mike Stanford, Henry Knight, Mary Morstan, , that young man now a man Bill Wiggins, even the infamous James Moriarty and friend Lord Sebastian Moran and she saw that other hateful character Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Then suddenly the light were dim, not so dark no so bright, it was comfortable for both, the speakers and the audience,  a young woman entered the podium by the other side and began a welcoming speech, Sally didn’t hear it.

The cold hand on his shoulder made her shudder and close her eyes. The hand left when her name was announced and the audience roared with applauses and shouts.

They will hate me after my speech. Sally said to herself again.

She put her best smile and walked to where the girl was, Sally waved at the audience, they deserve at least them that. On the podium was set a large table with microphone and seats, already seate was Anderson, Lestrade, Molly and Mycroft Holmes. She will be seated next to Anderson.

She stood still a couple of seconds glaring at her chair, _they_ were there. One seated the other behind like guarding them.

“Everything is all right Madame Donovan?” The young woman asked, Sally nodded, she went to sit is his empty seat.

_I won’t fail, I won’t fail_. She said her mantra.

Silence fall in the hall. They were waiting for someone to start.

“Sally won’t you open the talk this year?” Molly proposed, Sally looked at her. Greg and Phil interchanged glances and looked at her curious. “If you want of course?”

“It’s your call” Greg said. “You can start or wait until we finished”

The cold hand was on her shoulder and she knew that they wanted her to go first. She closed her eyes, he sucked air and answered them. They looked at her worrying, like she was scared, and she was death frightened since that day, but she smiled.

“I’ll start” Their eyes softened but the hand on her shoulders no. She looked at the audience, at the cameras posted in the corridors, and the microphone, at her son waiting exited. “I’m not sure where…” She confessed.

“How did you meet them?” Someone in audience shouted and Sally nodded.

“A good start.” She felt the cold hand gave her a light squeeze at her shoulder, like trying to cheer her up. She giggled but it sounded like a sob.

“Sally?” Anderson at his side asked her worried. “If you can’t we understand” He said.

“Sometimes I can swear he is pushing me” Sally suddenly said startling everyone. “Like he had his hand on my shoulder” and she felt another light squeeze. She giggled again, and wiped clean her eyes with the back of her hand. “He always was a pushing bastard, and I admired that. But when I meet him in the MET, I couldn’t help to say, what a pushing bastard”

She fell silent for a moment, she looked at the audience, there were only few words and they were already waiting for more. She nodded after she felt another light squeeze on her shoulder. “Sherlock Holmes had a way to stay in your mind….


	2. Angelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any typos. I'm writing this without re-reading hunting evil typos.   
> Thank you for reading.

“I don’t even know you” John said still looking at his feet, he crossed his arms around his chest pulling closer the heavy wool coat around his shivering body.

"You rather chose death over marriage with me and life?" Sherlock said, he put his hand on John's shoulders and drags him near him. "we both know that even against our will the bond has firmly settled and our scent has changed. John, we don't have options lefts, just marry me and live."

John looked at him and sighed, he let his head rest on Sherlock's chest. He aspired the scent, he let the sweet smell balm his tired mind, John embraced Sherlock.

“What if someone … if someone calls them and kill us?” John asked trembling, closing his eyes.

“Then I will die with you” Sherlock assured him.

 

**choose**  

  1. _to select (a person, thing, course of action, etc) from a number of alternatives_
  2.        (tr; takes a clause as object or an infinitive) to consider it desirable or proper(intransitive) to like;
  3.        cannot choose but ⇒ to be obliged to
  4.        nothing to choose between, little to choose between ⇒ (of two people or objects) almost equal



 

The last client exited mumbling something about the signal on the door, Angelo Ortelano smiled and nodded, even if he take it the signal it was probable that that client will never come back and Angelo was fine with that. He will keep that signal until his dying day.

‘Alphas and Omega are welcome’.

If they ever knew, if they knew the story of that signal, then they will try to stole it and sell it in e-bay or the black market for some thousands pounds when in fact, it was invaluable.

‘Do you like it?’ Angelo remember those words as if they were spoken some few minutes ago, but it have been more than thirty years now. And tomorrow was the anniversary, their anniversary.

Angelo walked to his counter and retrieved the invitation for the ceremony, like the previous years, he had an honor place on the table, this time seated next to Mike and Phil. They were good fellows with good histories to tell.

All of them.  But he missed his good old friend Mrs. Hudson, he missed her deeply. If it wasn’t for her, Angelo had probably closed his restaurant and into a wild goose chase until someone put him in hospital or six feet under the ground.

Angelo sat in a chair and folded the letter, he was too old to mourn but still young to deny him some tears from his friends.

But not here, it will be bad luck if he mourned in his restaurant. Angelo sighed and stood up, he looked around, his two workers were on the kitchen finishing their tasks.

“Tomorrow lads, take the day” He said to them in the kitchen, the two workers, a woman and a young boy smiled. “It’s a special day to me” They exchanged glanced but asked nothing, they gave theirs thanks and hurried up to finish.

An hour latter Angelo was on his home, he had a cup of tea, black with two sugar and milk, and was looking at the photograph hanged on the wall.

Upon saw it Molly the first time they reunited, she requested a copy, Angelo accepted and in the curse of two years that image had been on every library, on every store, on every home. He love it with all his heart, in hard days it remained him that his days weren’t hard as theirs, that their lonely days weren’t terrible as theirs and like them he also can find happiness in the most simple and humble things.

He went to bed early, he put the duvet over him but dream will not come soon.  Some time ago, he had been on his bed, ready for sleep when a sudden knock woke him up. At first he had been scared to death, some accident or a nice mannered robber. He was ready to demise it and sleep, but the knock come again, it had been gentle.

Angelo had cursed under his breath as he took his robe and went to open, his clock over the night table hit the three in the morning, he had heard the rain still pouring. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his friend Sherlock Holmes wet to his bone and behind him, a short young man. He made them enter quick.

“Sherlock my friend, what happened?” Angelo asked eyeing to them. Sherlock’s hair like his cloth were think against the skin, his skin was paler than the last time he saw him, and his lips help some blue. The shorter man, was shivering under the think wool coat.

For some reason Angelo thought that probably they both had spent a good part of the night under the rain.

“Does that matter?” Sherlock asked, he sounded tired and, frustrated. He glanced at the short man a sighed. “it’s had been a terrible day and I appreciate what little help you can gave us”

As much as he wanted to know the answer to his question, Angelo already knew that Sherlock was a man that shared things when he thought it was necessary, and in this moment, it wasn’t the case.

“Sure sure, some towels and blankets” Angelo decided.

“Sorry for the trouble” The blond man said whispering.

What happened to them? Angelo asked to himself when he when to his room for the blankets and clean clothes. In his search for fresh towels he heard them talk, he felt culpable of hearing but his curiosity win over his manners.

“He’s fine John” Sherlock deep voice was speaking softly. “He won’t call the, I promise that, Angelo is a good man”

“I…” the answer was lost in a sob, Angelo felt his heart tremble. He was hearing fear on that young man.  No, it’s wasn’t only fear, it was hopeless and he knew it better than anyone. He sighed, remembering his brother and his sister-in-law and their end and how much sorrow had surrounded in those last days.

Angelo took the clothes to them.  Sherlock was embracing the shorter, they were trembling and Sherlock was petting the shorter man hair. “I will make you tea” He said, he will help them no question asked.  The young man was ready to protest but Angelo was quicker. “I won’t take a no for answer, you’re now my guest and I like to make my guest happy, now took those wet cloth meanwhile I make the tea, you can take a bath if you want”

He hurried to the kitchen but took as much time he could to make the tea, they were silent and Angelo wondered what else had they say. The shower started and he felt his heart lightened, at least under his watch, they won’t catch a cold.

When he returned to his living room, Sherlock was taking off his cloths slowly, his cold eyes fixed on him few instant and returned to his task.

“I know you had questions Angelo” He said “but I promise you that you won’t like the answers” He sighed deep, he took a towel and began to dry his hair.

“And are you fine? , I mean you and… your friend?” Angelo asked tentatively knowing that Sherlock had not friends.

“No” It was his dry answer.

Angelo wanted to ask for more, for know the reason, but the way that word was said it told him to keep at bay his curiosity. He sat down on the sofa and waited. The tea was steaming filling the room with its promise of calm.

“At least I can ask his name?” Angelo said.

“John Watson” Sherlock answered, he stopped his motions and looked at him. His eyes were pleading for something. Angelo nodded.

John returned to them, covered only in a blanket, his cloths a wet bundle in his hands, Angelo jumped to his feet and take it, the face of horror he saw on them was enough “I will wash them and dry for you, please don’t worry” John looked at him for a long time, his eyes glanced at Sherlock and only when he nodded, John was able to let go of his things. “I’m sorry” he whispered.

Angelo saw them look at each other, John seemed on the verge of tears and Sherlock didn’t know what to do to stop it.

One of those moments that needed to be stretched in time for ever, to be sealed in heart. And Angelo remembered that he had gone to his spare room tiptoeing like a mouse. He arranged the bed and waited in the corridor for them.

It was his cue to back to the sitting room when the shower started again, he found John unable to move, trembling. Like a little lamb in front of a wolf, and Angelo smiled.

“My guest room is ready for you” He said “Please stay as long as you need, no no, don’t worry” He hurried to say one he saw the troubled face on John. “I like the company and I’ll be happy to be your friend” he added even faster and offered his hand. “My name is Angelo, by the way”

John was weary and afraid, Angelo had thought that the man will never accept him and probably run in the morning. But john surprised him, he took his hand and John’s forehead was on top of them.

“Thank you” He said and Angelo hasn’t felt prouder in his whole life.

After he leaved them in his spare room, Angelo finally felt the tiredness hit him, he slept dreamless. When he woke up he decided to stay close and help them, but he didn’t find them in the room, neither in the kitchen or the sitting room. He only found a note on the table of the kitchen. Sherlock said that they needed to find a place to live and work and they were thankful for the help but didn’t want to impose any longer. That sounded more like John than Sherlock.

He resigned to not having them more time.

His restaurant was waiting for him, a simple local that become alive once he enter the place and started to prepare what he will need for the day. On chopping onions he almost cut off a finger, when frying butter with species he burn his both hands and almost took a hot pot. His mind was still too worried for Sherlock and John, he wished he could call someone for help but, there was no one that will help him.

The Alphas and Omegas were so much disregarded to the point of violence that even call for help them, most of the times will end of them in worst scenarios.

Angelo Ortolano prayed.

For hours he stood still praying, he even choose to close early, he needed the money to sustain they both, his restaurant and himself, but his worries could cost him even dearly.

A soft knock to the entrance distract him, for a moment he thought it was a regular costume worried, but his heart  jumped happy at the sight of John and Sherlock.

Oh how happy he had been, how fast he went to open the door and hung at them

“Don’t do that again” Angelo said embracing them, one with each arm.

“I’m sorry” Said John returning the embrace. “I couldn’t stop Sherlock”

Angelo stepped back, John’s face had heavy bags under the eyes and his eyes were red, he also yawned several times. But Sherlock was impatient; his eyes were roaming the neighborhood.

“I read your note” Angelo said “I thought you won’t be coming back”

“See, I told you, that note was very bad” John scolded Sherlock in a way Angelo had never someone do before, Sherlock took John’s hand with hand and tangled his fingers with the other.

“But it was worth” He said smiling.

Angelo then noted that they both were sporting similar rubber black bands, like the one someone find in the plumbing, on their annular fingers.

“We will to stay with you if it not inconvenient” Sherlock said, it was more like a fact than a request.

“We’ll do anything to pay our stay until we found something “ John added quickly.  Angelo blinked at the young man, something has changed on him, it didn’t look like the terrified creature it was last night, it seemed like another human being, like…

Of course, the black bands on their fingers.

The only shield and alpha and omega had, the only thing that keep them safe, Angelo wished that bands were made of gold, but if something has learned from Sherlock is that the man always had a plan and a backup.

“Yes yes, you and your date can stay as long as you need” Angelo said smiling.

“I’m not his date” John said automatically, he blushed and added “I’m his husband”

Oh. Just like he thought, the only protection they had. Angelo smiled and almost giggled. The relief was so deep in his soul that tears fell.

“I have no idea about being a waiter but I can do my best in other task” John said, Sherlock fixed his eyes on the floor.

“Any help is welcome” Angelo said.

Angelo left John took charge cleaning the dishes and Sherlock took the waiter task hurting his pride, but every time he saw John, it was like he was telling himself this is was temporally.

Angelo smiled remembering the whole week he had with them, the signal John drew for him. But what accompanied him all day, was their smiles. They had been so young when he meet them, they were such friends at that time.

Angelo raised from his bed, he went to the bathroom and took his shower with cold water.  He stood in front of the photograph hanged in the wall in sitting room. He stared long time at the image with happy faces.

He forced himself to exit his house, to take a cab and cross London.

The day was rainy and somber, like the weather himself was mourning with them. Angelo was greeted first by Mike Stamford, they only shacked hands. They walked to the entrance of the Holmes manner, but instead of walking to the main entrance they folded their way to the back garden.

Under blue and black umbrellas Angelo saw all familiar faces, Molly Hopper holding her old blue umbrella, Mycroft Holmes and his hateful grey suit with nothing to protect him from the rain, Phill Anderson talking with a woman which face he didn’t remember,  Greg Lestrade so far away from her, glaring at her, Mary Morstan holding hands with Sara Sawyer, that young Dimmock know a man holding the hand of his ten year boy,  Sebastian Wilkes and his family, Henry Knight and his hound, Dr Stapleton with her daughter, old Mayor Barrymor on a wheelchair next to Bill Murray and Billy Wiggings.

They were in reverie silence like waiting for something or someone.

“It’s not us who must gave you redemption” Mycroft said. As old and wrecked as he was, he still had command on his voice. “And maybe none of us will be able to forgive you”

“I don’t wait any” the stranger woman said.

“Sally” Molly whispered.

“I know” Angelo put attention to her, he had her hair black and curly, her black eyes were assisted with glasses, her dark skin contrasted with her white dress and his hands shivered all the time, sometimes she glanced to one side and other and she lowered her head, like she was seeing something that wasn’t there. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness”

After those words Mike was at her side, not caring for the rain, he looked at her very firmly like he was about to slap her, but instead of that he embraced her surprising her.

Mike broke the embrace and held her by her shoulders “We all made our choices Sally” Mike said softly. “all them guided by our heart. Like us you choose and that put our lives in a path. I don’t speak for all of us, but I admired you, I firmly believe that the path you choose made the difference, the real difference we all wished. It’s time for you to make another choice” And he signaled to a little spot behind Mycroft, four stones covered with green moss, white flowers were around the stones and the rain was washing them.


	3. Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had on mind write with Mrs Hudson but I found it was a boring chapter, so I went to draw distract myself and myself whispered, write what original start this idea. Jim suddenly was whispering this.
> 
> My version of Jim Moriarty is not the equivalent of the Batman’s Joker, no, I’m seeing him more like X-men’s Magneto. I didn’t think of using him in the history but sometimes you need a Twyin Lannister to pull strings, but our true dragon(not Smaug if you mind) is yet to be awaken and kidnap our damsel.
> 
> I'm sorry for typos or words instead words.
> 
> Almost forget, warning, there is the suggestion of young omegas forced on sexual activities, there are drug induced sex, no consenting sex. And lastly, just wait to next chapter to explain the SS letters, I know of what they sound but if I explain them know I will spoiling me even more that the death character tags does. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long note.

James Moriarty considered himself a man of business, a man with larger perspective than the average man and so he believed that everything can be obtained by paying the right price. His currently business, as he saw it, was on the top of the entertainment media and Jim was so proud of it. He can brag around that he employed a thousand personas and it helped to combat the stress but as a high profit business like that it was widely unknown to the general public.

 

He took his sit in the first row, his stage was ready with two large boxes under the bright lights, the audience for tonight was steady taking its seats, whispering chatter, soft giggles, dishes clattering, and a string band playing an unknown slow melody.

 

The people around him were wearing the required whites mask and black hoods, they were being served champagne or wine, along with white caviar and fresh onion bread. They were protected by a dim dark light that also helped to make the circular stage brighter. But if the lords and ladies felt safe only with that, they were wrong. James Moriarty can see under their disguises, it was their gestures with a hand, a ring in particular or even a giggle to know who was behind the mask.

 

This night in particular, half the royal family had come to observe their humble show, and only for them, James had hunted the golden needle of the hay.

 

An Omega male. A creature from legends, something that very few knew. and James of course had known of him since he joined the S.S. His companions often complained on how tiresome it will be to work with that Omega male and they had been so grateful when James took the case into his hands.

 

And now he was there, the Omega male ready to perform to the royalty and only for him Jim got into the trouble to get him a good alpha.

 

"I hope your show is good, our clients had pay us very handsomely" his partner in crime, Lord Sebastian Moran sat at his side, his blue eyes were covered with a thin veil, Jim hated the veil, he can't read what the lord was thinking.

 

"I told you my lord, I had just for them the best of the best" Jim assured the lord; he glared again at the circular stage and smiled. The house was at its full and the doors were closed, any moment now the bell will announce the start of the show.

 

"I just hope for your own good, you haven't bring another of your big-teats whores, I'm tired of their begging for a fuck" Moran said sighing, his eyes where fixed in the two boxes on the stage. "Prey tell, what is what you had in there? An alpha and a young omega? please tell me that is a young omega, it will be refreshing"

 

"oh no" Jim said smirking "it's something better, but if I tell you I'll spoil the surprise" Jim stood up after the bell rang three times.

 

"My ladies and my lords, I welcome you to the Apple House" he waited, he looked at their guest, they had their eyes fixed on him, they wanted to see the show, they wanted badly to him to stop his talk. "without more preamble I gave you, the alpha".

 

The first box was opened by two men in black, from head to toe, they took piece by piece the walls of the box in silent and smooth movements.

 

Jim smiled at the sight of the man laying on the flour, his genitalia full exposed, his black curls were glued to his skulls by sweat, his greyish eyes were almost black filled with lust, the rest of his body moved slowly trying to get any friction against something, but his wrapped hands on his back were making it difficult, the public amazed at the beautiful specimen applauded.

 

But they won't get the same satisfactions as Jim will get, his masked guest only saw an Alpha male in his full rut, moaning helpless, begging for release. What Jim was seeing, was Sherlock Holmes, the younger son of the noble house Holmes, a brilliant boy that can match Jim in intelligence, a young man that needed to be taught a lesson about manners and when to stop sniffing around.

 

Jim was very proud, Sherlock was a beautiful actor on the stage and his drugged induced rut had already won over his public. His cock was already erected and engrossed, it had a delicious pink colour, it was shining with pre come and his movements were erotic, controlled and unleashed.

 

"and I gave you, the most exquisite creature.” Jim announced breaking the spell between the public and the actor “The fable, omega male" Jim added seconds later, the public whispered in disbelief.

 

"What joke is this?" Moran barked at his side, but Jim smiled and signalled at the second box.

 

The same men on black where working on the second box, fast and with surgical precision. The public keep silence.

 

The Omega male was on his belly, his hands tied over his heads, and his ass was on the air, bouncing, begging, it was shining with liquid dripping slowly from his already opened hole waiting for something to get inside. It was a beautiful sight. John Watson the only omega male in all London, a fighter, a stubborn man had the most splendid and pink asshole his Apple House had ever showed.

 

And the alpha had stopped all his movements at the same time the box was opened.

 

Jim knew that they had caught the scent of each other, and they were sniffing the sweetness of the other. He wondered what was to smell the heat of an omega or an alpha.

 

"I can't believe my eyes Jim" lord Moran whispered when Jim seated himself. “You weren't kidding about a surprise. “I never imagined to see an Omega male, never think to see him mating to an alpha male"

 

"I wanted originally to find the even rarer Female Alpha, but as it happens, our country hasn't been that lucky" Jim explained himself, his eyes fixed on the stage and alpha and the omega.

 

"I thought that the female Alpha was impossible"

 

"Not at all my lord, they are just rarer than the male Omega, their rates are based on the current healthy alpha omega population" Jim explained quickly "for every hundred male alphas there is a male omega, and for every hundred male omega there is a female Alpha"

 

"I see" Lord Moran whispered sucking air. "We're lucky enough to even have the omega male. Good thinking Moriaty. Let's enjoy our once in a lifetime show"

 

Jim nodded, his eyes had never leave the stage and he was enjoying how much Sherlock was fighting his need to go and fuck John.

 

"By the way, how are the wagers?" Lord Moran asked.

 

"Pretty good my Lord, the bets are twenty five to ten that the alpha takes the omega in less than ten minutes, but I put one on after the hour and half" Jim said taking his cup with wine, the lovelies mewls of the omega were growing in strength.

 

"That’s very unfair on you, you already knew the actors of the show" Lord Moran fidgeted on his seat, Jim saw how he began to had troubles under his trousers. He was enjoying the show too much.

 

"But don't worry my Lord, I gave special orders" Jim sipped his cup.

 

"Special orders?"

 

"The alpha had a story of abuse of illegal substance so he could had some resistance to our cocktails, so I gave the order to inject him another shot if he doesn't began to rut inside that nice ass"

 

"Oh I see" Lord Moran crossed his legs and put away his cup, Jim took a bundle of cloth the waiters were offering and unfolded over Moran's laps.

 

"Enjoy yourself Sebastian" Jim singsonged "after all, when you will have the chance of this show again?"

 

Lord Moran looked at Jim untrusting but choose to say nothing, he worked his trousers, and Jim heard him ten minutes later moaning, just like the rest of the audience.

 

That was the bigger why their guest wearing mask and coming to see an alpha and omega fuck endless for three days. They were pompous snob that needed a distraction for their boring sex.

 

A stage helper, all covered in black, from head to toes, emerged from the shadows, just like Jim had ordered, and injected more of Jim's cocktail on the alpha, he also helped him to be on his knees and directed him to the general direction of the begging omega. The alpha seemed to resist the man but in minutes he was crawling slowly to the omega, his cock bouncing happily and the audience exclaiming.

 

Sherlock took his sweet time to reach John, he stood in front him gazing the dancing ass, mindless John was doing his part, he was trying to get closer to the alpha, but his chains restrained him, Jim wished he didn't had to use the chains but it had occurred once, that a female omega had been strong enough to fight the drug effects and scape, fortunately for them, her staff captured her before she reached any exit.

 

"I can't understand why he hasn't take the Omega already" Lord Moran moaned. "He is just in front of him"

 

"That alpha has an extraordinary mind and he is fighting hard the drug, but just wait a couple of seconds when my staff help him to taste the Omega"

 

Just as he had predicted, Jim saw Sherlock resist even more, he tapped the top of his cup and wondered why the alpha was so reluctant to take the alpha. As the question pop into his head the answer was whispered in his mind.

 

_The golden needle of the hay._

 

All the alphas males he had brought always took mindless the omega females, he had chosen them careful, picking them from the files on the dreadful pile on his office, the infamous pile of _Subjects schedules for treatment_. Jim spend hours extra reading the files, learning their names, their directions, their hobbies. He spend days planning to pick them up from their houses at hours nobody will notice their temporally and very suddenly vanishing, he would put together for a day and night before drug him and put them in the stage with the only purpose of show, of mating.

 

They would remember little when they woke up in the hotel room he had for them and in the next week, he will be happy to remove their expedients from that insane pile.

But his golden needle and his brilliant mind were hacked as fast as possible in the short notice on a special event for the royal house. And Jim thought if this was the flaw on his plan.

 

The alpha was aroused, but it was obvious he didn’t know what to do with the only omega male in London.

 

His man stepped slowly on the stage, as he guessed wrong, Sherlock wasn’t fighting the drug, he just exposed to a unique event and his mushed mind was trying to work out the unusual problem. So Jim stood up and entered the stage, his man will only took some of the liquid of the omega ass and rub it on the alpha lips, no helping at all, only worsening the problem.

 

Jim hear his audience grasp in horror, but he  raised his hands and spoke slowly “I’m just going to gave the show the right spark” he said jumping on the stage, his man bowed and exited fast.

 

Upon examining the sweeting bodies he knew, he had been half right and half wrong, Sherlock looked at him, glared and tried to form word but also his eyes were dancing back at the pinkish ass in front of him.

 

He pulled his gloves from his pockets and took the pulsating cock of the alpha, Sherlock moaned and shivered, Jim pointed the cockhead at John entrance, _it will enough with that touch_ , he thought. John moved his hips forwards and the cockhead slipped out. He noted his mistake, they were still to apart from each other.

 

Jim sighed and decided that pushing Sherlock it will do the trick, but as he do that, John dancing ass changed the direction. Jim felt the frustration building up, he looked at his audience gasp. He needed help.

 

He stood up and went for two of his men, he instructed them in whispers. One was to keep John ass in one position meanwhile they moved Sherlock and put the cock on the right place, and they also need to this without blocking the sight of the audience. John felt like a veterinarian in a zoo park trying to mate the new lion with their lioness. He was happy that at least, neither Sherlock nor John had sharp claws.

 

In twenty minutes, they finally were reward with the audience applause, Jim had put the cock on the hole and forced to sheath it whole, his men fled from the stage afterwards, Jim stepped back intended on fled with them, but his eyes were observing, were watching the mating ritual he had forced.

 

It wasn’t like the others, it lacked ferocity and lust, it was empty of brutality and senseless lust. It was a dancing, a perfect synchronizations of their breaths, an artistic chorography designed only for two bodies.

 

The moment Jim had took off his hands, Sherlock and John had held their breaths for a long time, John had stopped his dancing and Sherlock had closed his eyes, at their first breath Sherlock slowly bend himself forwards, his nose sniffing and feeling the skin on the back until it rested on the neck, John was calm, enjoying the feeling.

 

Jim understood that the ropes at their writs were destroying the perfections of the ritual, he searched in his clothes for something to cut them free, but he was empty of any knife or scissors, he ran to backstage and ordered for a knife, in seconds he was back on the stage and in the most discrete of his movements he cut Sherlock’s ropes first, then Johns and took the ropes with them.

 

His audience was captive as he was.

 

As the hands were free, the alpha caressed the flanks of the omega and embraced slowly, John thrown himself to Sherlock, their skins on the back and the chest were suddenly one, and John’s head was coercing Sherlock into doing something.

 

_For being so smart, sometimes you miss the obvious_. He heard the voice of Sherlock scolding him some weeks ago. Jim smiled, he just suddenly knew that if he hasn’t had them tied up, his show had went like he had planned from the begging.

 

Jim smiled, he took of his gloves and threw them back stage, he wanted to return to his seat, to chat with Lord Moran about his finding and how utterly stupid he was. But seeing them dance this close, seeing them touch their skin with such care was something Jim didn’t want to miss.

 

He can’t help wondering why an alpha male was so tender with an omega male and so savage with an omega female. It had to be with the lower numbers? The stress of the environment? The effects of the drugs?

 

The gasp of the audience bring him back from his toughs, Jim focused on the couple, Sherlock was licking blood from a bit he made on the base of the neck, just where it joins with the shoulder and he can hear the omega purr. He had never hear an omega purr. It’s seemed like the rules he already had extrapolate from the other couples were invalidated with them.

 

The bonding bite was always made in the second day during a rutting frenzy, and they were bonding before unleash their lust.

 

That was something worth of studying in great detail, he needed to know about everything the omega male.

 

In another audience gasp, Sherlock undone his work, Jim was stunned but John laid himself, pulling himself comfortable on his back, spreading his legs, waiting for Sherlock, restate his idea that the don’t needed to be tied.

 

The alpha sheathed himself in the omega, the welcoming arms embraced him and he bite again the same wound, and with that, Sherlock started a fast rhythm of thrusting, their breaths were short matching the movements, fingers nailed ivory skin and moans filled the stage, Jim’s audience cheered up suddenly and he felt aggravated for had to share this beautiful ritual with them, but at one single look to Lord Moran it showed that if he wanted to learn it will had from his seat.

 

John legs were around Sherlock hips, the pounding rhythm has taken by the audience that applauded at the same time or stomped.

 

James Morarty felt guilty at turning this unique event, a once in a life chance in a mummer cheap show. Even the string music sounded so wrong, he felt sick.

 

Jim didn’t return to his place at the side of Lord Moran, he went to his staff charged with the video, he ordered that no copy should be made and the only one must be sent to his office the moment the event was over.

 

He went to his office, he looked at his books and the tiny replicas on the shelves and yelled frustrated. He had been bested again for Sherlock Holmes. But no for longer, he decided.

 

He went to his desk and turn on his desktop, he began to write fast, putting on words what he had witness.

 

The world will venerate him as Professor James Moriarty, the expert on Alpha Omega dynamic’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day and forces me to write faster.


	4. Jim part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of backgorund history with Jim Moriarty and some of their world. We also meet a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, at this point I don't know what the bloody hell I'm writing... it's like watching the time vortex with all 12 doctors messing at the same time.  
> This time I did a quick re-read and fixed some typos, again sorry for the typos and enjoy.

The first time James Moriarty saw an alpha he was six years old and the man was carrying a child of the same age as Jim was, he had asked the man if he would allow his child to play with him, the man was scared at his words, the alpha say he was sorry so many times before run. He never saw him again.

When Jim turned nine, he met his first alpha female, she had been a petit woman with a great belly, she walked slow but worked longer than the other workers and she always was crying in the nights, one day Jim saw her carrying a suckling babe under her cloths, her belly vanished and her work was faster, when his father found out about the babe Jim never saw the woman again.

One month later he met an older woman, when Jim stood at her side watching her clean something or scrub the floor she told him stories. Stories about alphas and omegas,  about times when the alpha and omega were millions and the humans a unique event, in those days they were called betas and everything was like a fairy tale. She told him about the alpha females and the omega males, he told him tales about undying loves, bitter betrayals and the wars.

She often cried when telling him these stories.  She said, she needed to told them to someone, Jim had asked why not your children and she had answered, because they had been murderer and her grandsons too.

She was waiting for her mate to die and follow him fast.

Jim never saw her within the week and he hoped she attained the happy end she wished for.

The next year exactly, Jim was running on his father’s manor grounds happy of being out the school, his plan was to go to his favourite tree and climb, stay all there hunting birds and squirrels, but he stumbled on a couple, he at first thought they were killing each other for the sounds they were making but upon sneaking like a ca,t he saw that they were mating. An alpha male was rutting on a female omega, her mewling was nosier and somewhat strange as her mate was biting her on the shoulder.

Jim forgot about the birds and the squirrels, he sat down in his hidden spot and watched, he took mind notes about all the question that were popping on his young mind. After the sun disappeared from the sky Jim was back on his room writing everything he had learned that day, the next day he gathered his courage and asked his father on the topic. The man angry, instead of gave him answer gathered all the servants and sacked them all off.

Some of them begged, others cried and in the end they left. His father forbade him to talk about alphas and omegas ever again.  But Jim had already that seed planted and it was growing fast.

He put all his effort to learn everything he could about the alpha and omega community, in his free time after the school he asked his father’s workers everything. But for his great disappointment, they were allowed to answer few questions, no because his father had forbidden or because the law say so, it was because even themselves didn’t know the answers.

Like why they bite during the coital sex of why they died when their mate died.

Jim put his goal to answer that and more questions even if that means to have a double life. He won’t defy his father and lose his luxury life, if his father wanted him to be a boring lawyer he will be the best boring lawyer, if his father wanted him to be a dull prime minister he will be the best dull prime minister meanwhile in the shadows, he will remain just Jim Moriarty.

In the end his father wanted him to be a boring lawyer, but also said to him that he will take upon his charge as the president of the council of the very institution Jim saw as double edge dagger. 

The S.S.

He could work with that, he can use the job to learn even more, Jim will use everything to learn until his brain screamed there isn’t any more to learn.

During his stay in the great Oxford University, James took all the curricula for the law degree, no more, no less. So in his free time, he took every course he could think it will be useful to his purpose: Chemistry, genetics, psychology, anatomy, biology, toxicology, microbiology, pathology, statistics and more.

He graduated with honours, he was best of his class and his father told him how proud he was of him, and he sent him to work to the S.S. the next week. For the first month, Jim worked with the bureaucracy of the S.S.’ council. The next Jim knew everything about, from the higher officers to the lower wall painter. He knew every duty to be performed, every service to be offered, every building they own, every name of every worker and without more time, the S.S. was his.

The council or his father knew nothing about this, they were blinded by a pretty illusion of a good lawyer James Moriarty, they never suspected the existence of Jim, the spider on his web.

Jim acquired later a building kicking out all the humans inhabitants, he fix it up to his needs, with rooms and labs, dungeons and office and the large amphitheatre it had, it was though initially to be replaced by rooms, but by that time Lord Moran became his friend and right hand and he suggested the idea of the Apple House and it’s endless income.

Jim was never worried about money, but the only idea of have an extra and stop explaining himself to his old father about his expenses did the trick in the end and took over Moran’s idea.

The amphitheatre was fixed and arranged to meet the new needs, Jim was so proud about the queer design it had now.  A backstage that had corridors connected to the dungeons, a small entry and no emergency rooms, seats arranged to have enough space to lay down and had tables nearby, the ceiling had hooks for hung veils if necessary and the rugs weren’t fixed so they can be change at any time.

The place was decorated like the times before the war, pictures portraying human bodies, flowers and vines tangled all around carved in wood, sensuous bodies hidden between the leaves, swans in all the stages of mating. All beautiful under the dim light, all easily forgotten under the veil of darkness.

For their first show, Lord Moran wanted a young unmated couple, Moriarty found his first victims on the S.S. building of Canonbury. Their report file said that they were ready to be _put down_ , the next day. The reason said it was because neither bothered to search for a mate after they hit the lawful age of being mated, or as Jim often mocked, the lawful age for mate against their will.

The alpha male had been a medicine student and he had insisted that he had a military scholarship and thus, he should be excluded of the mating law. He had been so young and innocent that his tears were an insult to his tender face. The omega female was far older than the boy, she had be so ugly and had a wide catalogue of curses, Jim could use her imagination for other things he tough. But getting the subjects was any difficult for him, the tricky part was to make them to fuck each other mindless and that will not happen until one of them hit the heat or the rut.

So Jim put his brilliant mind to solve the puzzle in less than a week, his first try was the traditional human erotic drug, but in alpha and the omega proved to be lethal. His second try was with a careful study of blood and reactions to different combinations that proved to be lethal as well. He retorted to kidnaping, a female omega in heat and her alpha for that first show.

That first audience praised them for the amusing show, but for Jim it was far from a show, he learned from that couple more than he hoped to.

For starters, the heat or the rut was ruled by a series of hormones produced in a gland located between the trapezius muscle and levator scapulae muscle, and this gland also ruled what they often called a scent. Then when they were on the coitus, the act of bit the gland of their mate seemed to aggravate the pleasure of the intercourse and serve to the act of bonding.  The time the heat lasted on an omega female was a standard twelve hours, the rut in an alpha male was variable, but it synchronized perfectly with the omega. The heat struck twice a year naturally and the rut once, that last fact annoyed Jim to no end but decided that this answer will come eventually.

The schedule time for the next show gave Jim the enough time to explore this glands, he used death bodies for extract the glands and analysis the inner functioning. His dissections of the organ appointed Jim in the right direction for the creation a specialized drug.

So he sacked the S.S. building for test his results.  His first subject had been a young alpha man expelled from his parental house and was unable to find himself neither a job nor a mate who sheltered him.  His first result were a great disappointment, the poor lad went from a surmise behaviour to a rather over aggressive thing that ended with his own life after hitting the wall endless.  But when it tested on an omega female the poor thing suffered a long heat.

Thus two drugs were developed, one for alpha males and another for omega females. Within time Jim improved them at the point to that within some drops the hate will struck within certain time and last certain time.

He keep using the poor population hidden in the basement of the S.S. buildings, sometimes he even released them and cleared their files as payment for their well-done performance. Others times  he keep the couples for a second show or study the pregnancies, in those cases he informed the couple what he wanted from them and most of the times they accepted the deal and stood.

Jim further knowledge advanced, how long the pregnancies last, how were the odds for gave birth another alpha male, omega female of even a simple beta, a label Jim used for the regular dull human beings. Some of those subjects Jim  trained them to be his assistants, other helped the other subjects.

His favourite subject was a petit blonde woman called Mary Morstan, she had being held in the S.S. building of Paddington with the excuse that she had been making too much noise in the nights. Her story is that she was a female omega in a nest of snob ordinary human women. Jim had liked her the moment she put a fight against the heat drug and was able to actually kick her soon to be mate and almost escaped. Jim drew a deal with her and she became his left hand.

With Mary Jim learned that once mated the alpha with an omega there wasn’t any way to break the bond, something along chemistry and nature lines, she also told him than when an alpha mated an omega, their scents were tangled and their fates, if  one of them was killed the other will die shortly. By knowledge of Mary, three weeks was the average surviving time of the mate left before dying. Mary detailed him that those deaths were the cruellest of death, she saw her mother die in that way.

She also tell him what her mother had told her, that it existed a time when Alpha female and Omega male lived and probably still existed somewhere in the world, well hidden, because they were the strongest of all them and if they mated, they could birth more alpha females and omega males.

Jim put his efforts in finding such fable creatures, at the end, his searches surprised him. By law every baby born was tasted, if they were alpha or omega they were subscribed in the S.S. list and announced to the parents their duties and rights, in the last years, couples were fond of giving away their alpha or omega children, and by horror of Jim, some other couples reported death within weeks of the birth, more likable murdered by its own parents. So Jim found that the alpha and omega population was fifty per cent less than the last five years. He also found that the numbers of death on the alpha omega population was seventy per cent higher on the same time. His hope for finding the alpha female and omega male were destroyed.

In the five millions of living alphas, betas and omegas, only cero point five per cent was alpha and omega.  Two thousand and three hundred alphas and omegas in all UK and London had less than half of that number.

“Our community is less than those numbers” Mary whispered to him “Nobody notifies the S.S. about the murderers, the mate death, the still born and the mother’s death” She was right, the S. S. only find out about deaths months later when someone called about rotting smells or someone fail to pay something.

And even with those poor odds, Jim found the Omega male. John Watson, a second child from the human family Watson. He was sixteen year old and his progress in school was impressive. He wished to study him but the guilt about the low numbers of the population stopped him.

James Moriarty will never confess that he loved the alpha omega community, he will behave accordingly in front of them but his work spoke volumes.  He had notes, drugs, medicines, studies, diagrams and a little healthy community in his own building and he loved them and his community praised him in return.

 And one day, and alpha male come sniffing at his office, Sherlock Holmes he called himself. He was the second son of the powerful Holmes family and for that Sherlock can disguised himself as a mere beta.  For the untrained nose of humans he was an ordinary human being but for an omega female, he cried alpha out loud.

Mary had notify him the very instant the young man entered his office, he had come to Jim’s office with the excuse of searching an alpha friend, Jim followed the game sensing that the young man was cataloguing everything in his office. Mary entered the office bringing paperwork, Sherlock’s nose crinkle picking up her scent but he acted like he was unable to smell her, showing Jim how strong he was over his instincts.

After their chat, Jim knew that Sherlock Holmes was hunting him, that he had puzzled out the kidnaps and some deaths. But he also knew that the young alpha was working alone, in his own free time after school.

He kept him busy throwing him fake hints. And every time Sherlock escape the fake problem Jim feel proud of Sherlock. He wondered if he could keep the alpha within him, if he would make a good ally or if he would be a great experiment subject.

But his choice was taken from him when Lord Moran informed him about the Royalty wishes to  come and see their show. Lord Moran and Jim talked about what type of alpha and omegas they could get for them, and it was Mary who said, the best for the best and Moran stuck with that.

And Jim Moriarty had no choice but bring the best of the best for the Royalty.

But before he could damage the only living omega male in UK, he went to great lengths to obtain from the military John’s blood. He asked to Lord Moran to give him time, to prepare their actors and against his own counselling, Lord Moran accepted.

His heat drug for John was something very specific and he grew fascinated by the already complexity of the chemistry on the blood sample, he wanted to wait for the real heat to struck but if the file was right it will happen in four months and his partner in crime was crazy for not having the show soon. Jim didn’t want to damage his only subject but he didn’t have choice on the matter.

He sent his best men for kidnap the omega and the alpha. He had wanted to leave them alone in a cell for a day and prepare their bodies for the three days event that awaited them, but Lord Moran wanted them that very night.

And that night they were, on the stage dancing the mating ritual, changing every idea he had until that day, giving the audience what they paid for.

Jim was on his office scribbling off his notes as fast as he could, he had planned to stay in his office for another three hours before go back, but Mary entered his office, her black outfit  emphasize her golden hair, she put in front of his notes, a picture and waited.

“What is this?” He asked filing anger rising in chest.

“Lord Moran sent this, he said that he want to talk with you about this” She answered.

Jim stared at the image, both, alpha and omega  were  embraced, resting comfortable, the alpha on top of the omega.

“What is this?” He asked staring to Mary, she smiled knowing.

“Their knotting phase” She answered with coldness. “The alpha males in the wild knot up their omegas, as a gesture of devotion and to increases the chances of impregnate their mate” she closed her eyes for a few moments, recalling something from her memories. “Your drugs so far had inhibited the instinct of knotting up and enhanced their lust”

“I see” Jim stood up and walked outside the office, Mary followed him in silent. “My drug on the omega male was so diluted for my fear of harming him, and in my own ignorance, gave the alpha male more drug that I like to give the alpha males. That render a new equation in the game”

“An omega male is way stronger than an alpha male” Mary whispered to him. “I could told you this before if you had ask me, for prevent the knotting”

“I know!” Jim screamed stopping in his track, he turned around and put a finger on her chest. “Tell me something I don’t know!” He demanded and resumed his fast walking.

“The knotting will last between five or twelve hours” She said after thinking hard. “You could offer a break for your guest, or a side little show with Jean and Scott, you know their got the hang of it”

“I will tell Lord Moran, sent for them and ready them as fast as you can” Mary nodded and sprinted on the corridor. Jim entered the seats and slowly made his way to where Lord Moran was enjoying the show.

“My Lord” He whispered, looking at the alpha and the omega lying on the stage was strange beautiful from his seat, they weren’t static neither sleepy as he thought, Sherlock was liking methodically every inch of skin he had access without moving to much his hips, the hands of John where on his alpha’s ass, manipulating the cheeks until Jim noted that the omega had several fingers inside the alpha’s hole, moving in slow compass.

“Jim, your boys are giving such a show” He said in a tone very calm and relaxed, Jim could smell the sex all around Lord Moran, he had to glance a little to see a naked woman half sleep at Moran’s side. “I’m so proud of you” If he wasn’t wearing that veil, Jim could see that evil smirk he had.

“And I was thinking you message was for asking a new set of players” Jim confessed.

“Quite the contrary my friend, it’s like nothing before, no just raw senseless porn, no. These boys are like old lovers that know what to do to each other. ” Lord Moran sighed. “Are they?”

Jim chuckled. Without tear his eyes apart from the coupe under the bright light. “They met the moment the boxes where opened” Jim confessed. “This is the result of a low medication” He added like an after tough.  “Want something more… lively?”

“No Jim, This is fantastic. We’ll close the show in an hour more, if they want to return it will their choice and our gain”

“I just hope they stick to neither” Jim whispered angry, he was dying to study them more closely.

“Oh my friend, just keep them an extra week” Moran had knew about his experiments, his observations and usually helped him, and this time wasn’t the exception.

“I had different plans for them” He said, Jim stood up and leaved the amphitheatre. He went to back stage where Mary Morstan was waiting with Jean and Scott.

“That was odd” He looked at them. “They love them, they praise them….” He sighed frustrated. “You two return to whatever you were doing” The redhead omega looked at her mate and smiled, releasing a sigh. They disappeared behind a door.

“Lord Moran said to me that they look like old lovers” Jim added frustrated, he paced trying to understand.

“I told you, the Omega male is stronger than an alpha male and. ..” She whispered back.

“If he wanted to mate and breed with him, he need to be gentle. Like the black-widow spider males consorting the black-widow herself. This mating ritual is so different from the traditional alpha male omega female.”

Jim stopped his pacing, he looked at Mary and smiled.

“I will need to observe them closely after their mating, I will need to watch their pregnancy, how they handle a true heat without being molested, I will need to make so many preparations” Jim spoke fast, Mary smiled knowing. She knew that without wording that he was going to free them.

And so he did some days later. James Moriarty freed Sherlock and John, leave them in a nice hotel room with a note telling them that they could stay in that room as long they wanted, he also gave them two notes of hundred to help them as a kick off to their new life, he also edited their files on the S.S. and prepared his people for a live feed of their wild subjects.

But John Watson was the exception of every rule and fled, Sherlock stood thinking. And from that point James Moriarty become fixed with them, everything he could learn from them was gold, and he had already an unhealthy greed for knowledge.


	5. John and sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a look on sherlock's and John's live by their point of view. No so much drama but we got to see them toghter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to kill a little Sherlock with wings multiplied by the gremlin equation all shouting.. bored!.  
> Sorry feeling better. With some luck the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after.  
> Sorry the typos.

John was quit, oddly quiet, he was playing with a black band on his annular finger, he looked rather miserable behind his smiled mask, Sherlock had finished to scan the little room that had to serve as their new home until one of them got a decent job. John finally broke into sobs; he covered his hands and cried freely.

Sherlock closed his eyes counting the seconds before he deem right to put his hands on the back of his new husband.

It had been a week since the nightmare had begun, six days since he found John in that bench soaked, five days since he convinced to not gave up and marry him and one hour since they were inside that little room in Baker Street.

They knew they had been stripped of everything they love, stripped for any help they could get and that alone made John cried, Sherlock cursed both families. They only had what they were wearing and those two notes left by someone in that creepy hotel room when they woke up.

“What are we going to do?” John whispered softly between sobs.

“I believe so that we need jobs” Sherlock said, his hands on John’s back went to his shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose my scholarship” he sobbed.

“Of course”  Sherlock noted the pledging on John. “You won’t.  I hell help you” He hoped those were the rights words, but John started to cried.

“They won’t allow it” He sodded deeper. Sherlock sighed.

“You’ll study medicine, I promise” Sherlock said dropping his hand.

 

\----

 

They cuddle together trying to keep the cold off from them. The room was little, it had two windows, a single bed and a table, but the bedclothes and the glass were missing. At some point it began to rain, and Sherlock opted to use his heavy wool coat as duvet for John, he needed it more than him. He looked at the room and made a list of what they could need first.

\---

 

“For the two glasses it will be five and thirty” said the clerk at the glass shop,  John was about to shout, to exit the shop but he knew, it was the cheaper they will get in London, Sherlock paid the man.

The bed sheets and the duvet another seventy pounds and their bellies groaned by the lack of breakfast, lunch and possible dinner.

Sherlock spend the last five ponds of the first hundred note to buy a hot meal to John. That night he cried until he fell asleep.

 

\-----  
  
When they were on their way to St Bart hospital, Sherlock glared at the CCTV system, he hoped his older brother was enjoying the drama.

John went to the scholarship office, Sherlock waited for him outside. In the office John meet a nice counselling officer called Ella, upon hearing his tale she looked at him in discomfort, reviewed some paper on her desk, and after a long time she sighed.

“Your case in not the only one applicant Watson” She began softly “with the new mating law we’re suffering too, but don’t worry, we had found a way to make our applicants still accessing to our scholarships”

John almost cried in front of her upon hearing those first good news in days.

“However, it could be a problem if your husband don’t agree with the terms” She added and John giggled of happiness.  They schedule a new appointment for the arrangement, a matter of signing some forms and filling in other documents.

John embraced Sherlock once the meeting was over, he told him everything the counselling officer told him and Sherlock smiled back.

“Let’s get you proper cloths, you’re now a medicine student”

 

\----  
  
They had stuck in charities searching proper cloths, warm pieces and things that looked formal and elegant, at some point Sherlock saw John touching an unusual cloth, it was a big trouser enough to fit a fat man and Sherlock’s heart clenched with the sudden possibility.

He bought him another hot dinner that night, Angelo was happy to have them as costumers again.

“John” Sherlock began.

“Yes?”

“Are you pregnant?” He asked.

“I hope not” John said closing his eyes. “I don’t want to bring a child to this horrible world”

“John…” He didn’t know what to say. The blurred images of that fateful night still plagued his mind, their skin was still purple on places they bit each other, and the changing scent was heavy on the air.

“no…” John stared at his eyes, in them Sherlock saw despair. “Everyone hated me as an omega, they called me monster” John whispered. “and if I go in my merry way with a big belly they won’t …”

Sherlock embraced him stopping his chain of thoughts, John sobbed in his arms.

\----

  
The last ten pounds were used in a breakfast for John before the appointment. John was nervous but Sherlock kept cheering him up. St Bart hospital seemed like a haunted place so early in the morning, the mist heavy making the city look like a ghost town. Ella was waiting for them in her office.

“I’ll skip the pleasantries applicant Watson” She informed them upon entering her office.  “We just have a week before all the formalities are filled, so we need to do this fast”

“Fine with me” Sherlock said surprising the office, but she smiled.

“This year we’re going to open a boarding for our medicine school, only alphas and omegas will be allowed, alphas in one wing the omegas in the other” She showed them a large building surrounded of gardens.  “We’re asking the omegas of first year to be pregnant as soon as possible, the new law is horrible, you know about it” Both, Sherlock and John said no. “They want every new couple to produce a babe within their first year of marriage.” Sherlock glanced quick to John and he was nodding.  “We’ll do our best to keep you safe in the campus” Sherlock put a hand on John shoulder whispering. It’s a fine solution.

“however, there a little restrictions. You will only have two week to recover after the birth, and your mate will have to take care of your child” She added before they can decided anything. John went pale and looked at Sherlock scared.

“I can’t do that to you” He said automatically but Sherlock smiled. “Yes you can and you will, what I need to sing?” Sherlock asked and Ella seemed surprised again.

“You probably need to discuss this” She suggested.

“No we don’t” Sherlock smiled, John looked at him.

“Sherlock…”

“what?” Sherlock looked at John not knowing what to expect of his mate. “Don’t be an idiot John and waste this chance, we can’t worry later with the details” John giggled at his answer, but nodded.

“Thank you” He said returning his attention to officer. “I take it”

“Splendid” she said and handed the forms.  She instructed Sherlock on what he needed to fill and what to sign, she gave him a booklet with all was hoped of him meanwhile to John she gave him a book.

They returned to the little room feeling better.

\----  
  
“Call Mrs Hudson when you feel your heat start” Sherlock instructed under an arch of one of the buildings of the army medicine campus.

“I will” John said, he had on his shoulder a back pack with very few items. He glanced at the gardens and the blue sky. “Thank you Sherlock” He added. “I would have run away from home to be here in the end” He confessed smiling.

“Obvious” Sherlock said his hands on the back, his heavy wool coat dancing with his soft movements. “You’re a practical man, a conductor of light”

“I will take that as a compliment” John dared to see Sherlock into his eyes.  “I’m sorry…”

“For what? John this is our best chance to beat those idiots and…” Sherlock assured him smiling.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone.” John sighed interrupting Sherlock. “You had been so courteous to me when we barely know each other, you could easily leave me alone or took me to one of those houses of the SS, I know the bond probably influenced you to keep me alive but, I can’t express how grateful I am to you for letting me be part of your life and allowing me to come to the medicine school” John said.

“John.” Sherlock put his hand on John’s chest. “If we had meet under different circumstances I will be doing the same”

John smiled, he closed the gap between them and embraced Sherlock, inhaling his scent with deep breaths. It was comforting and for Sherlock, John’s scent was warm.

“Be careful” John said. “I don’t want to die in the middle of a good lecture” Sherlock smiled. “Promise you will come to visit me”

“Every Sunday” Sherlock promised.

\----  
  
His first job as an alpha was as a janitor of a little store. He earned twenty pounds at fortnight. He made research in the public library about pregnancies and found nothing about omegas pregnancies; he went to a clinic for answers.

John had five subjects and five different teachers, all of them looked at him like he was a winged cat that enjoyed chase horned mice. When he arrived at his dorm all the girls shouted calling him a pervert alpha, he needed the help of an officer to made them understand that he was an omega like them and he need to be there or be raped in his first heat in the alpha wing.

Sherlock second job lasted only five days, he deduced that the wife’s owner was stealing money from the cashier and she fired him in the moment.  He asked for advice in pregnant omega males, nobody knew what to say, but one morning in his table he had a notebook with all he needed to know about omega female pregnancies.

John felt sick in the middle of toxicology, he threw up all his breakfast the next break. He suspected the worst and at the end of the day went to test himself.

Mrs Hudson called him on the morning, Sherlock still felt his body sore but went, she informed him about John pregnancy. He was so tired to even give thanks when he returned to his bed.

The omega girls were so happy for him, they offered a feast for all the new girls with child, they also gave them counselling at how to keep good grades meanwhile keeping the good health of their babe.

John and Sherlock talked long on Sundays, enjoyed the calm and the company, but with the new member of the family in the way, John cried on Sherlock’s arms. He was beyond fear and Sherlock kept telling that everything will be fine. The next Sunday got an appointment with a specialist on childbirth. Her office was the same size as their tiny room and they had more furniture than her. She was an omega doctor of the alpha omega community, and like all the doctors she had to learn all the aspects of her kind on the field. The omega male pregnancy for her was something of miracle but examined him, she used with John an old stethoscope and determined that the baby was growing well, but she warned that maybe they will need surgery to deliver him.

She left them for a while meanwhile John fretted again, and when she returned she said to them that the cost of the surgery could be three thousand  ponds, hoping that John develop a birth channel at some point.

They gave their thanks and made another appointment. Once they were back in the campus, John cried in arms. Sherlock promised him that he will save all that money.

\----  


That was the last time John ever saw the heavy wool coat and the black suit on Sherlock’s tin frame.

\----  
  
Sherlock angered about all the limitations an alpha and omega had to endure every day, since he had grown up sheltered by his family he never knew the atrocities his kin suffered.   


They can’t had a decent job for more than a month by law, they can be paid more than the basic salary by law, they can’t own a house by law, they can’t have insurance or bank accounts by law, they can’t this, they can’t that.

And his only solution for his problem was his beloved Belfast. His heavy wool coat that had been at his side since two years now and was part of him, of what he was.  He caressed the coat one last time as he deposited the coat neatly folded on the counter of the pawn shop.

The clerk whistled at the beautiful coat and touched with the same devotion as Sherlock’s.

 “This is the finest wool coat I had ever seen” He said. “And I will gladly pay it in his original price” Sherlock waited for the but in the sentences. “But the law forbids me to do so” Sherlock closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry lad.”

Sherlock returned with his suit and his clock, what he made of those items, made him so frustrated that he picked up stones and began to broke the CCTV cameras. In home he put the notes inside a sock and cursed everything he could.

___

Sherlock’s tenth job earned him almost fifty ponds every fortnight, he was bored out of his skull, but he worked hard to keep it. He smiled at the clients, he kept to himself his deductions, he cleaned everything with a smile only thinking that it was worth, that it was for John and their child.

However they fired him and he had saved almost fifty and hundred.

John began to show, it’s too little but it’s enough for him to becomes the joke of the class, even the teaches sometimes join to the jokes, his omega friends help him lending cloths and support. He endured the bulling without telling Sherlock as he suspect he didn’t tell him about how tired is from the new work.

His scent is all he need every week for comfort and sometimes he regrets his choice. In nights he wishes to lay with Sherlock, close his eyes and dream of a world where the alpha and omega phenotype didn’t exist. He realised that he truly loved his alpha.

Sherlock doesn’t know what to do with those three words given to him, John told him that he can wait for an answer and kisses him on the lips. Sherlock is haunted by that kiss all the week and therefor loses again his new job.

He had time to save up.

His next job last almost five weeks and he saved ninety five and hundred.

John belly is big enough to be called a little pillow, the teachers stops their jokes and began to comprehend the marvellous of the omega male uniqueness, he isn’t the omega textbook every doctor learn by hearing, he isn’t the surmise good omega once he broke the nose of one of his fellow students after he called John an piglover with piglets inside.

John cried all day in his arms that Sunday and Sherlock felt anger building inside him, John had only embraced him and started to cried, but Sherlock with once glance had knew, even John’s friends keep away from them.

Sherlock had never concocted a kill-hide-and-bury plan so fast in all his life, he told his mate how much he had saved and how much the kiss had affected his performance in the work. John giggled between tears and kissed him again.  This time the kiss wasn’t a quick peck on the lips. This kiss was tender and sweet, deep and loving, Sherlock’s thoughts were blank, he loved how pink John’s lips were and how sweet he looked after their kiss. He said the same three words without thinking; John smiled and kissed him again.

Longer and sweeter.

The next job allowed Sherlock to catalogue people and their mundane reactions to being shoot with paint, he got a lot of complains but his boss was happy with him and he was allowed to stay another six weeks. His saving rose to eighty five and seven hundred.

However even adding what he got from his coat and suit it didn’t meet the goal and the time was ending.

In his job he meets an Alpha doctor, Mike Stanford, he is a sweet fellow in which he can put his trust. Mike introduced Sherlock to the Community West Core Centre, where the Alphas and Omega meet to help each other, with items, with words, with presence.  

He learned from them that a standard childbirth procedure was above the five thousand and he must have some godmother fairy watching over him for the price he got, he also learned that seven months it was the gestation time norm, any longer will produce a normal human being. And he also learned that every day at four, the morning group come and weep, the community had a special found for them, in the event of death they will go for the corpses and burnt in a field outside London, because the law forbids to any alpha or omega to be buried outside the communal grave.

Sherlock only told John that he had meet nice people on the Community centre and he was happy to see him smiling. John only embraced him, in silence.

Omega friends told John that if his child took another week in his womb it will be a dull human and it will want to be inside him another two months, he was tired of being pregnant, of being alone in nights, of missing Sherlock but he told himself every morning that once he finished his studies, he will spend as long he wanted with him.

On his seventh month and second day, his child was ready to the world. They called Sherlock and he brought their specialist to the hospital school.  
  
\---  
  
Being afraid for the one you love was right, Mike voice’s echoed in his mind as he paced in the corridor, but he wasn’t afraid, he was just worried for their wellbeing and was thinking in all the possible scenarios could happen from this point.

The specialist get out quite angry, she glared at him and stomped out from the building to never see them again. Sherlock emotions raged in his chest, all of them wanting to top the other, to get first to his mind, but his mind was shut.

John was alone in the room with no one to help him to deliver their child. His logic kicked in, it told him, go to him, help him, stay with him.

But the doors were closed, his muscles weren’t enough to push them open, and Sherlock Holmes felt for first time fear and despair.


	6. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point of view of Billy Wiggins, a child of nine that forged his own lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos.  
> I think we finally hit the half part or little more... just cross your fingers that Mr Moriarty don't come again @_@

Billy

 

At some point of his life, Billy decided it was enough, he was only nine when his father broke the skin of his back with the black belt he loved to wear, his mother was busy caring for his older brother in another room. The night has been chilly but he didn’t care, he only wanted to run and be safe, he didn’t want to wake up feeling his body sore, he didn’t want to sleep warmed up for the beating. He just wanted to be normal.

We wandered in London’s streets for days, his hungry hit him on the third day and was so tempted to steal, but he knew, if someone saw him they will sent him to the awful place called the SS, which his father liked to explain, a place to make bad boys sleep forever.

He dug in the trash cans for leftovers, he even tried to catch rats always avoiding people, he didn’t trust anyone.

He was skinnier than the day he scape but at least his body didn’t hurt anymore, the cold of the pebbles was easily forgotten if he get a good box around him, his hunger only worsened if he left pass enough days.  But at least nobody beat him every day, nobody hated him, nobody put him in a closet for days to no end.

Billy was even free to run in parks, to jump in the ponds at midnight and change his raggedy cloths for other less raggedy when he felt necessary. Until one day he collided with a man and a bundle in his arms.

The man seemed asleep on the backstreet, the bundle was under his cloths and he was embracing fiercely. Billy stepped slowly toward the man, he had his eyes blackened and his lips rip, blood was on his cloth and he was breathing slowly.

“sir?” Billy called slowly, he considered to take the bundle from the man and sell it, it could buy him a nice blanked and a good dinner if the item was value. He stepped closer, silently. Billy took one hand by the sleeve and slowly began to move away.

The bundle moved. It startled Billy but he keep on his work. The man was really passed out. The second hand took a little more of effort but the bundle was free of the embrace and it moved again.

Billy took a deep breath and slowly began to peel the cloths. When he finished he found a blanked around something, his hands pulled the cloths toward him very slowly, but as he did, Billy noted that the bundle moved again and began to cry.

The man’s eyes snapped at the first note of the sound, Billy had never seen such fear in eyes before, neither how fast hands could wrap a baby with a cloth, tug under the cloths and embrace the child.

The man looked at him for few seconds, then returned his attention to the baby, trying to calm it. Whispering sweet nonsenses to its ear. Billy’s mother returned to his mind but also himself when he had that kitty on his arms and his father found out.

“Are you hungry?” His deep voice surprised Billy, it sounded so tired, so broken but worried. Billy wanted to scape but something told him nod and stay. “Come with me then” he said. Billy saw the man stand up slowly, his efforts were great and he winced on pain and leaned on the wall. But otherwise he didn’t stop carrying the child with his two arms, like he was afraid to let it fall.

He returned to the main street and Billy was unsure of following, but the man waited for him in the corner, so Billy followed him, and at his side, he resumed his slow walking. Every steep hurting more than the previous.

That day the snow had fell almost thirty five centimetres, it was hard to follow and the cold was numbing his feet and legs, the man stood. “stupid, stupid” he said, then he kneeled. “quick climb up” He said and Billy didn’t know what to do.

 “Climb on my back” He whispered, and Billy nodded, he jumped on his back, he heard him moan but he helped him to climb properly on his back. Billy had never carried this way, and he felt unsure of why he was obeying the man, he could take him into slavery of murder him. Billy thought, it will be better than go back to the cold or the beatings.

In twenty minutes they arrived to a flat on Baker Street, they were sour greeted by an old lady that allowed them to enter, the man stepped to a what looked like an infinity loop of stairs, he fell asleep fast.

The sweet smell of hot broth awoke him, he was on a warm bed a thick duvet on his body and he had a very big jumper on his body.  He looked at the origin of the smell, a tiny electric stove with a tiny pot with broth. The man was pouring some of the broth in a cup, he stood up and gave it to him.

“It’s the least I can do for you as a token of gratitude for saving our lives” He said. The baby was nowhere to be seen, but the man walked around, pulled the duvet and climbed in the bed. Before more questions popped from his mouth, Billy saw the man embrace the baby and fell asleep.

The room was large enough to house the bed, a table and a closet, he saw that the furniture was sparse, aside from the electrical stove and the pot, Billy found nothing more in the room.

He looked at the man, at some point he had cleaned himself from the blood, but the purple marks were visible, the babe in his arms was so tiny that he tough it was a little doll with glass eyes.

The baby had the most beautiful grey eyes, its curls were golden and it was looking at him with curiosity. Its little hands moved p and down, the hands of the man curled around protective and Billy noted that the child had cotton diapers.

“Hi baby” Billy whispered at the babe, it moved its hands happy. “I’m Billy” Billy sipped his broth, it was more water than chicken, but it was tasty and hot, and it eased the hunger on his belly. He ate all the broth of his cup and leave the cup on the floor. He decided that he could sleep some hours and sneak out before the man woke up.

For the first time, Billy Wiggins sleep deep without fear and when he awoke again it was past midday and he wasn’t alone.

“I presume you sleep well” The man said, he was seated at the corner of the bed, his back on him. Billy stretched feeling content by the warm night he had in weeks.

“yes sir” He answered quick.

“I’m glad” He said. “but also happy, last night it snowed another twenty centimetres, we could died in that backstreet if not were for you”

Billy felt his cheeks burn. If the man only knew that he intended rob him.

“In the stove there is more broth, serve yourself” He added, still without looking, then Billy noted that the baby wasn’t in his spot. When he stepped out the bed he saw the man feeding the baby with a bottle. “Careful, it’s hot and you can burn yourself” He added snapping the attention on Billy.

“its cute” Billy said, he went for his cup and served himself broth. It was like last night, but he liked to had his belly warm so he didn’t mind.

“Her name is Holly” He supplied. “and I’m Sherlock Holmes, to whom we own our lives?”

Billy felt his cheeks burn again, nobody had talked like that in his whole life, he had been always the little monster, the failure, the nobody. But the man, Sherlock, was treating him like a living creature capable of saving lives. “I’m Billy” He said, his eyes filling with tears.

Billy didn’t knew what had him, but he cried and cried, at some point arms were around him petting him until he fell asleep.

When he awoke again, he was tucked under the duvet and Holly was at his side nested, she was moving her arms and legs as much as she can and Sherlock was nowhere in the room, he felt fear of being abandoned with the babe, in any case he could scape and survive of his own. But the door of the room opened and Sherlock entered, he was cladded in three heavy jumpers, had some packages under his arms and his cheeks were better than when he first meet.

“oh I’m sorry” he said smiling. “I hoped to arrive before you awoke” He moved around the little room with the packages.

“I wasn’t awake too much sir” he said “I… what are those?” He had wanted to say thanks and return to his life, but his mouth betrayed him and a smile appeared on Sherlock’s lips.

“Some items” He said. “and could be for you if you want to struck a deal with me”

Billy stood up on the bed careful to not disturb Holly.

“Nobody made deals with children” Billy pointed out.

“But between alphas yes” He smirked and Billy opened his mouth, how the man knew he was an alpha, how is that he wasn’t afraid of him, how it was….

“I’m an alpha like you, and I can smell you” He said like answering all his unspoken questions. Billy only reaction was open his mouth and closed it like a dying fish.

“My dad said we were monsters and he…” Billy parroted what had been taught him during his whole nine years.

“Ah, but he isn’t an alpha, isn’t he?” Sherlock smiled. Billy shocked his head. “Well I’m and Holly is my child”

“Awesome!” Billy almost cried. “I had never met an alpha before” Holly giggled from her spot and Billy saw her, something popped to him in that moment. “Where’s Holly mother?” He almost regretted questioning, Sherlock back stiffed and his filled with sadness but his lips smiled.

“He’s studying to become a doctor” He answered, he put packages on the bed and began to opened them.

“I don’t understand” Billy asked losing interest on the packages.  Sherlock’s smile faltered and his frowns were knitted.

“You only need to understand that omegas are the only ones to give birth” He sighed, stop rummaging in the packages and sat down in the bed. “Holly’s mother, my mate, is an omega male” He added, Billy heard longing in those words. “please try these”

Sherlock pulled out cloth, Billy took the pieces but his eyes never leave Sherlock’s face, he had never seen a grown up holding up tears ad grieve. He looked at the baby girl and then to Sherlock.

“How old is she?” Billy asked trying trousers first.

“Three weeks now” He answered pulling more cloths, Billy noted that the pieces were for winter and cold.

“She is so tiny” Billy stopped and looked at her. Her round cheeks were pink and her fingers fat, she was wearing only cotton diapers.

“That’s why I need you to consider the deal I want to make with you” Sherlock rubbed away his tears with the back of his hand.

“But I’m only nine” Billy said, he locked eyes with the older alpha and regretted his last words.  The purples marks were in his skin, the red of his eyes for a few tears and overall, a tiredness he never suspected it was there. “I…. all right”

“I can give you a warm bed, a hot meal, warm cloths, I can teach you your letters and numbers, I can take care of you” He waited for all those thing to sink in Billy mind, but also waited for Billy to ask.

“And what I have to do to ear all those things?” Billy sat down and crossed his legs.

“I know you do it, but if you don’t want I’ll understand” He said, his eyes went to Holly. “I need to work, to earn money so I can buy food and other things, but they don’t want to hire me as long as I have Holly with me” He sighed. “If you can take care of her for some hours I can work and there for provide you both”

“I can’t!” was the first reaction of Billy. “I don’t know how to take care of a baby, I don’t want to look after her, I…” He stopped, he realized that he was repeating what his parent told each other since he remembered, and he looked at Sherlock.

“All right” Sherlock stood up and went to the closet, he began to search for something. Billy saw the little baby moving her arms slowly.

Sherlock pulled out a pair of shinny shoes and the softest scarf he ever saw, the older alpha put the items on the bed and searched for other thing.

“What are this?” Billy asked, his finger touching the scarf.

“Cassimere” Sherlock answered. “The pawn shop will give me some pounds for it” He elaborated. “The shoes a little more”

Billy looked at the man. “It should be enough for some weeks, hoping you don’t mind my broths”  He wasn’t trying to get rid of him, he even tried to keep him and feed him. And Billy felt like he was abusing of this man and his child. He knew how hard was to live without money, he knew how hard bite the cold, and how merciless was the hunger.

“I can’t stay, here with you” Billy said feeling terrible for taking the trousers and leaving on the jumper. “I.., I can’t take any of these” He said already undressing him as fast as possible.

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked at him. “Those are for you Billy, you need them.” His smile was tiny and sincere, his hands were on Billy’s shoulders. “but if you want to stay and spend the night here and dinner whenever you want, your welcome”

Sherlock returned to the closet, searching. Billy looked at his cloths, at the bed, at the tiny room, he gazed at the windows and the falling snow. He shivered thinking of how much cold and hungry he would be if he exited the room now. With Sherlock, he was safe and warm, he even was treated like a human being, with respect.

He jumped to the floor, he noted how still the back of Sherlock went with that sound, Billy stepped slowly toward Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulders.

“If I accept the deal you have to promise me that you won’t hit me” Billy said.

Sherlock looked at him. “Promise and I also promise you to never allow someone else hurt you again” Billy surprised. “No father should hurt their child no mother allow her children to be hurt” Sherlock’s eyes shone with pride after those words, Billy gasped.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“Your skin has awful marks of beating, they were made for something large and fine but also had a squared metal at its end, a belt and for the size a male belt, and since there were lots of them, it’s was a routine for him to beat you with the belt, and since you asked for Holly’s mother with worry I can add that your own mother has been distant to you but no enough.”

“That….” Billy felt fear creep on his skin, he stepped back, his mind screamed run and tell the world of a perverted guy, but his eyes saw a man collapsing by the inside, putting his hands on his head like regretting everything. Holly must felt how his father had felt in that moment and joined him with a loud suddenly cry. Sherlock sighed and went to her, he cradled her. The baby girl didn’t stop crying until Sherlock sat down and her little head was on his shoulder.

Billy’s initial anger vanished at the sight. He walked toward them and sat in front of them, the baby girl fell asleep.

“She doesn’t like when I deduce people” He whispered. “probably she disliked the days in the classroom” He looked tired but otherwise content to cradle his child.

“You deduce me?” Billy asked after some minutes.

“yes” He whispered.

“What is that?” Billy asked genially curious.

“The skill of observing” He answered, and for the second time Billy saw that glitter in his eyes.

“Will you teach me to do that if I stay?” He asked. And Sherlock smiled.

 

Sherlock taught him that very afternoon how to fed Holly in the bed without getting her unpleasant, how help her with her digestion and how accommodate her for her naps, Billy find that those tasks were the easy part. When he asked about the diapers he learned that he disliked the idea beside the easy it was and he just had to throw them in a special bin. Sherlock also instructed him to get help with the old woman downstairs if something really bad happened, they even went to meet her. She was sweet but it was obvious how an inner fight was a foot. In the end she accepted because the baby girl was so tiny.

The first week Billy fretted too much about Holly and he only relaxed once Sherlock returned to the little room. It had been the weirdest four days of his live until Sherlock wrapped them up under several layers of warm cloth and thick shoes.

"Why are we putting all this?" he asked.

"Today you're going to meet Holly mother, my mate" Sherlock answered, Billy noted the happiness on his voice, on his movements, bleeding thought his eyes. He careful cradled Holly, he wrapped her between his skin and his cloth making her part of his own body and when he was satisfied with his work they leave Baker Street.

They walked and hour and half, of which Billy rode on Sherlock’s back more than the hour, the city watched the three of them with hateful eyes. Billy got scared, felt so small, so weak but Sherlock began told him facts about people he saw making Billy felt safe and wishing to giggle.

The place they arrive were the gardens of a big building, people with white coats were going and coming, Sherlock walked in the gardens to a specific place, some of the women turned their heads to saw him and sniff him, Billy could tell that some of them smelled like cookies or cakes, but in the next turn, Billy closed his eyes after the strongest scent hit his nose. He smelled the sweeter of all the smells he ever smelled in his life, it was sweeter than sugar and far delicious than chocolate. Billy got shocked when he was left on his feet.

A man of blond hair was there, looking at them, Billy looked at him and he knew he was blushing like a girl, he hide behind Sherlock’s legs unsure of what to do.

"I miss you guys" the man said before wrap his arms around Sherlock, Billy retorted to pinch his nose with his fingers and stepped back, he blinked a few times. Sherlock was smiling like a fool and returning the embrace, their high difference made the hug lovelier than already was. The man opened Sherlock cloths and gazed at Holly, she extended her hands toward him almost instantly and Billy felt like he was peeking in a dirty magazine.

The man held Holly with the utmost care and slowly cradle her, letting her little head rest on his shoulder, Sherlock took off of one of the jumper he was wearing and wrapped around them, he hesitated for a moment before kiss the blonde man.

"she had grown so much since the last time" the man said rocking Holly.

"She has" Sherlock said, Billy felt his hand fell on his head, he looked at him and he looked at him, it was weird to see him smiling, unworried and just content.

"Who is that?" the man asked looking at them.

"John, this is Mister Billy Wiggins, our savior" Sherlock said with a hint of proud in every word, Billy looked at him in disbelief.

"Care to explain?" the man, John looked at Billy then glared at Sherlock.

"I was on my way back when a couple of men saw us, they tough I had something valuable under my cloths, so they choose to attack us. I barely scape but my wounds force me to retreat to a backstreet and sleep." Billy was ashamed, he had wanted to do the same to him. "if this young man didn't wake up us, we could be died buried by snow"

John saw them, he was thinking. He knew like Billy does that Sherlock was holding back information, almost lying to him, but he choose to ignore that fact, John kneeled in front of him and hugged, the full blow of sweetness stormed his senses and he didn't know what to do.

"Thank you for saving us" he whispered to him. "I bet you had been watching over him, yea?"

"I..." Billy closed his eyes sinking in the scent.

"John, are you trying to seduce him? He’s a little boy that doesn't understand the ways of alphas and omegas, don't asphyxiate him" Sherlock said suddenly and John giggled.

"I had to mark this day as the first time I saw my mate jealous" John stood up still giggling and Billy saw in their eyes, the love for each other. "I'm John Watson, nice to meet you brave Billy" John added.

This was family, Billy later dreamed. Loving parents, good friends with each other, they worried about him like he was theirs, a little baby sister that smiled for him, light teasing between them and a long farewell with kisses and hugs, and Billy a child of nine that should dislike kisses from grown up found out that he enjoyed so much.

And he was far too ready to meet John again and tell him about all the things he learned in the week, all the things he's done with Holly, all the times Sherlock returned covered on snow but returned with a new book or a sweet candy.

Billy was ten when he got his first birthday party and decided, he loved his family.

 

 


	7. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly witnessed a terrible event but her fight for her friends is filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the typos.

**Molly**

 

Her scholarship allowed her to stay in the new dormitory building, she would had to share the room with omega females and even as her fears were hurting she reminded her that omega females were just women like herself.

 

But she still fear them.

 

Her room had one single bed and a bunk bed, and she noted immediately that she had a roommate already piling things in the single bed. She was a tall as Molly was, her hair was golden in a beautiful bum. Molly felt embarrassed suddenly, the omega female was well dressed and she was wearing a plain dress.

 

"My new roommate" the woman said smiling. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Sawyer, this is my second year but my first in this building" she sniffed her once and smirked. "Human? I bet we're going to be best friends" the woman said and Molly felt shivers in all her skin.

 

"I.... I... molly" She said shyly and Sarah smiled bigger then returned to her task.

 

Molly looked around and decided to take the bed from bellow, she opened her bag and looked at her cloth, she felt so embarrassed again.

 

A soft knock startled her, her eyes fell in the man at the door. He looked lost and afraid, he was carrying a tiny bag on his shoulder. He had green eyes and a blond hair.

 

"I'm looking for room twenty five, can you point me where is it?" he asked.

 

"This area is only for omega and women" Sarah turned around and stormed toward him, she took his ears and began to drag him in the corridor.

 

"You little pervert" she was yelling "Get out here!"

 

"Let me explain!" the man was begging following Sarah in effort to keep his ear.

 

"Just get out! you Alpha dick!"

 

Molly followed them filled with concern and curiosity, fellow students poked out her heads watching the show Sarah was giving them, some of them even followed Sarah joining her in her screams.

 

They arrived at the entrance of the building and kicked the man out. He looked at them surprised and worried. "Don't ever try to sneak on us you Alpha dick!" Sarah shout at hims closing the crystal door behind her, her followers cheered her cheerful.

 

Molly stood behind a corner waiting for them to go, once the hall was empty she exited the building. And by her surprise she found the man staring at a piece of paper.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

 

"Excuse me?" the man haven't noted her presence until she spoke. His eyes were on her and his paper back in his jacket.

 

"Why you went to the girl’s dorm?" Molly asked again, he smiled.

 

"They assigned me there" he answered.

 

"But you're an alpha! Sarah say..."

 

"No, They're wrong, I'm an omega" the man said, he offered his hand "John Watson"

 

"but..." Molly didn't know how to answer that, she can't smell them. She took the hand shyly. "Molly Hooper"

 

"It's not the first time they got it wrong, I'm like the only omega male in the city" Molly blinked at the new information "and probably they are smelling my mate's essence, I admit it's quite strong" he smiled and sighed.

 

 

"So..." Molly was trying to process all the new information, until she saw pass a couple of students with white coats. "Are you returning there or are you going to the boys dorms?"

 

"I can't go there" John said "they'll try to rape me at the first chance"

 

"But..." she fell in silent, her thoughts were a mess but had an answer. "We can find some officer can help you"

 

"We can try that"

 

Molly and John wandered through the campus until they found an officer, John explained his problem and showed his dorm assignment to the man, he wanted to kick himself for hearing them but accepted to help them. Molly and John followed the officer to the women dormitory, he entered walked blushing in the corridors, the women were looking at them with sheer fascination and fear.

 

They arrived at Molly's room and entered, Sarah stood up and looked surprised at the three of them.

 

"I had understood that this is the room twenty five, isn't?" The officer asked, he was blushing, all red till the ears.

 

"Yes it is" Sarah answered.

 

"Can you read this for me?" He asked handing John's paper to her. Sarah eyed the paper then at John. With a furious glare, Molly was sure that she will murder him later, but upon reading the paper her eyes opened in shock, she stepped closer to John and took a deep smell.

 

"Bloody Hell" She whispered. "You really are an Omega, but, your scent is like an alpha, so strong so enticing, she buried her nose on John jacket.

 

"I know" John admitted and Sarah laughed, “I'm so sorry"

 

"Well if this is sorted out, I'm leaving" the officer said suddenly.

 

"Thank you so much!" John called after the man who ran out the building as if was on fire.

 

"Well Molly, were lucky" Sara said suddenly after she closed their door. "we're roommates with the last Omega male in all England"

 

Molly didn't know what to said to that, so she smiled and fidgeted with her hair.

 

 

\---------

 

"Look at that Molly!" Sarah whispered at her, they were hiding behind a pillar.

 

"Who... Who is him?" Molly asked looking at the handsome tall man at John's side, he was wearing a heavy wool coat and a bluish scarf, his hair was pitch black with curls falling.

 

"The reason John didn't want to hang with us the last Sunday" Sarah answered.

 

"He's handsome" Molly admitted.

 

"And he is his Alpha" Sarah turned around. She crossed her arms and sighed. "I could mate him" she sighed.

 

"Me too" Molly said unconsciously still watching John talk to his mate.

 

"Are you aware that you can't mate with an Alpha male?" Sarah asked and Molly felt her face burn. She walked away the pillar muttering, she felt so embarrassed and silly.

 

"Don't worry" Sarah stood at her side "Sometimes I felt the same with some of your men" she laughed happy, "Let's annoy some residents with questions" Sarah said and Molly followed, glancing one again at where John sat with his mate.

 

\--------

 

"So" Sarah asked, startling her, she dropped her book and glanced at her side. "Are you going to introduce us to him or are you keeping him for yourself" She asked.

 

"I'm sorry, who?" John was tying around his neck the bluish scarf his mate lent him the last week.

 

"Your mate silly, who else!" Sarah jumped from his bed and went to his side. "He's handsome"

 

"yea?" John didn't know what to say or that what Molly thought, he looked nervous around the omega and she knew it and it was using at her own advantage.

 

"Molly and I are dying to meet him, and his scent is so delicious" Sarah added eyeing Molly for support.

 

"You want to meet Sherlock?" John smiled as it was just a prank. "No, you won’t" he said putting on jacket.

 

"Oh he looks so nice" Sarah added.

 

 

"No, he isn't" John said automatically, then added "he's only nice to me and people he likes"

 

"He'll like us" Sarah promised and John laughed.

 

"Don't take it as an offence, but I don't think so. He's very special with his friendships."

 

"if he likes you, he'll love us" Sarah winked at Molly and Molly hid a blush and smile behind her duvet.

 

"You can try but if later regret it, don't say I don't warn you" John conceded.

 

"How is that you aren't concerned that we know about your mate?" Molly asked stepping out her bed.

 

"He told me" John smiled checking his pocket. "Hurry up, he's not as patiently as I'm"

 

Both women were dumfounded at the statement, and none choose to question that in their urgency to dress and follow John out the building.

 

John's mate, Sherlock was waiting by the same bench, his arm crossed prevent him to make movements, his fingers were tapping against his arms and he was controlling a bouncing.

 

"Late" he said to John as they were on range, his cold eyes roamed through them and his face was a mask of emotionless skin.

 

"Their fault" John accused at them and Molly felt her cheeks blushing furiously. "Molly Hooper and Sarah Sawyer"

 

"Scholarship and second year" he said suddenly, Molly glanced at Sarah.

 

"By gentle, can you?" John said stepping at his side.

 

"No, Scholarships has a crush on me and Second year wants to breed with one of us" He said as a fact and Molly felt more embarrassed than ever and Sarah laughed.

 

"I won't deny that" she said still giggling. "But I imagine that is a vanishing hope, right?"

 

"You had to live with them in the dormitory?" He asked with a bit of horror in his voice, John smiled at him, enjoying the interchange. "I do remember living with someone worst" Sherlock's reaction priceless, opening and closing his mouth in disbelieve, John giggling and Molly could help to laugh.

 

"Want so tea? I'm dying for one" Sarah said smiling.

 

\---------

 

"John?" Molly sat at his side, they were in a laboratory, Sarah was waiting for them, to go together to dinner.

 

"I don't know what to do" he said in the most hopeless voice she had heard yet.

 

"About what?" Sarah asked sitting at his side, her arm around his shoulders and the other grabbing his hand.

 

"I believe I'm pregnant" John confessed after a deep breath. Molly shared a look with Sarah.

 

"Did Sherlock know?" She asked. John shocked his head, no. H closed his eyes and shivered.

 

"But is a good thing, isn't?" Molly chirped happily. "You'll had a baby"

 

"It's not that easy, sweetheart" Sarah raised her head and watched the ceiling. "Having a baby for us, alphas and Omegas is harder than for you, sweet Molly. First of all, they don't allow us in hospital or clinics, the few doctors of the community knows nothing about us anymore and delivering a child is ranked among the first causes of death between the community, a child isn’t longer a source of happiness. And if they survive there is the fact that we can't buy nothing related for them, there isn't baby formulas for us, there isn't diapers, also we're forbidden to buy cradles or cloth for them until they reach their fifth year." Sarah let her head rest on John's shoulder.

 

Molly was stunned by her words and she stood up glancing at her, waiting for a punch line that didn't exist.

 

"There must be a way to..." she said hanging to hope.

 

"Only dedication Molly, but even so, I only met an omega mother once, that successfully rise her child. But oh Molly, we’re diminishing and these stupid laws are only worsening things, they think that forcing us to mate and breed it will help us, but they had forgotten the other laws and the people’s hate. How are we going to raise our children if we don’t have money?, if we can’t buy them food,  if the whole town prays, a child monster dead is a good child monster.”

 

Molly saw Sarah shred tears and she hugged John. She like most humans hasn’t heard of any of those things before. She was so sure that the alpha and omega community had the same rights as humans do.

 

“I’m sorry..” she said sitting next to John. “I didn’t know”

 

“It’s all right” John said.

 

“No is not” Molly said “No is not” and she sobbed with them.

 

\-------  
  
John sat on the bed bellow, Molly was at his side, they had interchanged bed few days ago when Sarah decided that climb to his upper bed it will harm the baby. John took the pillow in his lap and let his hand rest there.

 

“I felt like a balloon filled with water” John said sighing. Molly saw him, his belly was big enough like a flat pillow under the jumper, it wasn’t still too big yet but it had earned him, today the bulling by their classmates.

 

“I should go to buy a bigger trouser” She commented smiling.

 

“You shouldn’t” John laid himself on the bed and put the pillow under his head.

 

“I want to, besides, I feel better when I do it.” She smiled.

 

“Are you two still fighting for the godmother position of my child?” John asked.

 

“Maybe, am I wining?” She giggled.

 

“I don’t know, Sarah brought me ice cream yesterday, after anatomy” John smiled.

 

“That bitch! She said no treats after classes.” And she laughed.

 

“I can’t blame her, this contest is getting weirder every day, but I like it” John admitted putting a hand on his belly.

 

“How is Sherlock?” She asked after a long silence.

 

“He’s working hard” John answered. “Today he fell asleep and I let him, I saw on him bags under his eyes and somehow I knew he wasn’t sleeping”

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Molly asked.

 

“No, he didn’t. He doesn’t want to upset me”

 

“He loves you so much” Molly sighed she stood up. “Tea?”

 

\-----------  
  


Molly and Sarah waited patiently under the rain for John, Molly saw him embracing Sherlock and their tiny sweetling under Sherlock’s cloths, he finally kissed the baby, then Sherlock and ran to Molly and Sarah.

 

Sherlock stood there, holding the umbrella awkward as he saw John approach them. Once safe with them, Molly saw his face wet not only with raindrops, but also tears. He was sobbing and his hands were shaking. Sarah embraced him.

 

“They will be all right” She said firmly. “Your husband is a very remarkable man and resourceful, he won’t let him die”

 

“She” John whispered. Molly and Sarah gasped at the same time. Sherlock nodded once and walked away slowly.

 

“She must be beautiful” Molly said putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

“She is” John said, he fell in his knees and sobbed copious. Sarah knelt at his side, embracing him.

 

“They will be all right” She said. Moly glanced at the empty spot, rain washing everything.

 

\------  
  
Molly carried a tray with instruments, she left the tray on the table next to Tom, oratory partner who was checking the textbook. John was double checking, their patient. A rubber doll baby sized, Molly saw him stare at the baby a couple of times.

 

A silence fell in the laboratory, everyone turned their heads to see the principal enter the room. He raised his hands.

 

“I had some news to share with you, and there are not good.” He spoke as louder he could. “This morning the parliament had announced a new law” He lowered his hands, and his eyes looked at the floor. Then he sighed and raised his eyes, looking firmly to the students. “They had decreed that the children of Alpha and Omega must be taken to a facility to be raised accordingly to the government standards”

 

Molly felt the fear around her rise, she saw the terror on the eyes of her classmates.

 

“That’s unfair” Someone screamed. Another fell on her knees and began to cry.

 

“I know” said the principal. “This is the most outrageous the government has ever done, but I’m assure you, this time the army will fight over” His tone was beyond upset. “Meanwhile this thing is sorted out, please stay in your rooms, we don’t want you harm”

 

Their teacher dismissed the class, even as he was one of those who bullied John, the man wasn’t heartless at all. Their classmates help their alpha and omega classmates to return to their rooms, Molly heard whispered “sorry” and “I can’t believe”-

 

“Molly help me” Tom said, Molly finally looked at John, he was pale the shock roaming through all his being. John walked with their help, slowly barely blinking.

 

When they entered their room, Sarah was already there reading, unaware at the announcement. When she saw them she ran at their said.

 

“What happened?” She asked helping Molly to lie down John on his bed.

 

“They took their children by law” Molly said. And Sarah howled, she stood up and howled. She breathed deep calming herself.

 

“The principal want you to stay in the room” Molly added, truly ashamed, feeling the sting of hot tears on her eyes.

 

Sarah kneeled in from of her bed and began to cry despairing.

 

\-------  
  
Molly mover her tray, she stared at the food in front of her, the silence in the cafeteria was depressing, the only sound was the news on the background.

 

It was the third day since the announcement, and beside the school authorities trying to undo some misery by resuming the classes it only served to see how devastated were their alpha and omega students. They had been such miserable that by midday a teacher dismissed the class before broking into sobs. Molly also knew that none of them were eating, she had tried to feed John but he was like a ghost and Sarah was at his side singing a lullaby.

 

They were catatonic.

 

“My poor boys” The assistant said suddenly, he was wearing a black band on his shoulder. “This place used to be their last sanctuary, and now, they’ll all die from sorrow” Molly saw the man wash his tears with his dirty apron. “I had seen it before, when the new law of birth a child was decreed, in this campus, many couples killed themselves saying that they choose death than bring a child to this horrible world, they’re fortunate to have not to endure this madness” The man walked away vanishing in the kitchen.

 

Molly took her empty tray and leaved in a table, she wasn’t hungry anymore. She returned to her room and checked at his roommates, they were asleep, she saw on them streaks of fresh tears on their cheeks. She wondered if Sherlock was suffering all the same or worst, since had taken care of their child and adopted that little boy.

 

She opened her laptop and sighed deeply.

 

“As I sit here and saw my roommates asleep after crying, I wonder who are the truly monsters, they for be genetically different from us or us for inventing new ways of tormenting them, execute them….”

 

She wrote and wrote. She had in her mind a letter to all the newspaper editorials, she wanted to point at the suffering of her friends, the whole alpha omega community, she mentioned Sarah’s stories about the children being killed, the families struggling to raise them, she mentioned John’s own family kicking him in the moment they suspected him he was mated and leaving him with only he bore that day and she also told the story of Sherlock working till the point of death to pay for his child birth and even how he picked up a stray child.

 

When she was finished, she was crying. It was almost six thousand words and she edited her words quickly, an hour later, she sent her latter to every newspaper she could think, in and out England.

 

She closed her laptop and went to sleep with her friends. But she sobbed and sobbed. Sarah hand rested on her head and she fell asleep.

 

\------  
  
Molly was nursing a cup of cold tea, she was so tired of crying and being sad, to be alone in the cafeteria, of the snow falling, of the news giving news about happy people with the new law.

 

Someone sat at her side, she didn’t care. She just wanted to be able to return the children to their parents.

 

“Your letter was magnificent” a man voice praised her. “It touched my friend heart’s and to tell true he doesn’t seem to have one”

 

Molly sighed and glanced at the man, he had black hair and black eyes, his smile was sweet but it had something that made her shiver, he also was wearing a black suit.

 

“I’m sorry?” She said.

 

“Don’t be shy sweetheart, you’re a brilliant writer” He smiled even bigger. “And I know you’re dying to help your Alpha and Omegas friends”

 

Molly felt feart with those words. “Don’t worry, I want to help them. I’m Jim” he extended his hand and Molly took it. It was warm.

 

“How…” She stuttered shyly.

 

“I can’t tell you exactly but I’ll return those children to their parents.” He promised looking at the telly.

 

“Then why you haven’t done already? Why are here wasting time?! They’re suffering!!” Molly screamed at him felling rage burble inside her, she looked at the cafeteria and sat down blushing. “I’m sorry”

 

“Don’t be sweetheart” He said. “You see, I can’t help them legally right now, I had my hands tied, but I’m assure you that thanks to John Watson’s mate we had found them, but as we spoke there are killing the children” Jim closed his eyes and tightened his fist on the table. “If we take them the government will accuse us of terrorism, give them the perfect excuse to kill the whole community. And we don’t want that”

 

Molly agreed on that.

 

“But your letter had moved the masses, and some idiots on the power” He added.

 

“Then why are you here?” Molly asked when he seemed to say nothing more.

 

“I just want to see my subject” He answered slowly. “And to ask you to write more letters, My friend is trying his hard right now to recover those children and if by tomorrow those lordy idiots are still heating their seats, I will had to do what it is right”

 

Molly thrown her hands around his neck. “Thank you” she whispered.

 

“Now, that was uncalled” Jim said. She backed blushing.

 

“I’m sorry” She said and he smiled.

 

“I told you, don’t be. Now can you take me to see John, I’m worried about him” Molly nodded.

 

\------  
  
“Oh darling” Jim whispered, he was seated on the bed watching John curled on his side. He put two fingers on his neck. Molly saw him sigh, then stood up and glance over Sarah on the other bed.

 

“Are you his doctor?” She asked.

 

“You can said that” Jim smiled at her.

 

“will he be all right?” She asked. But her question was forgotten as the sound of a mobile filled the room. Jim picked out the phone.

 

“Hi” He said in a playful tone, he smiled at her and paced slowly in the room, he opted for take a look from the window. “Say that again!” He screamed scaring Molly. “Say that again and I’ll know if you’re lying” Jim turned around facing at Molly but not seeing her. “If you don’t do as I told, I will skninnn you and make shoes” After a few moments he hung up and stared at Molly.

 

“Sorry” He said, then he snapped his attention to John. “I had to dash now sweetheart, take care of him, forced them to drink and eat or they will starve to death”

 

She nodded and he exited the room leaving more questions than answers.

 

\-----  
  
Today was a week of the announcement, Molly was on the cafeteria. Some of her classmates slowly returned to life, they were trying to eat or to drink, friends were around them supporting them in different ways. Her fourth letter somehow reached the telly news and some of the classmate felt guilty about her words and began to help their fellow classmate alpha and omegas.

 

Sarah was with her drinking chocolate. She accepted the worst and tried to move on, Molly knew she still cried in the middle of the night, but she was too worried for John. He accepted the drinks and the food but no leaving the room. He kept himself under the duvet all the times. Sarah had pointed out that his baby was a new born of few week old when all this began, it was harder for him that for the rest. She also pointed that his mate hasn’t tried to contact him and that was aggravating his depression.

 

Molly had in his head some ideas for a sixth letter.

 

“Shut up!” Someone screamed, then the volume of the telly rose suddenly.

 

“This morning was confirmed that the authors of the attack was the S.S itself, the president of council James Moriarty talked to us” The scene of the abandoned warehouse changed sudden, in a plain standard office was Jim, Molly stood up startled. Someone tired of her sweater and she sat down.

 

“Like I told you before, the S.S, was designed to care and protect our alpha and omega citizen, what has ruled the House of Lords is against every civil right. Just tell me, Alexis, can I call you Alexis? Thanks, what will stop the House of Lords to impose a new law against human babies or human rights? Nothing, they had imposed almost thirty ridicule laws against the alpha and omega community, and to tell true, a dog has more rights than them. We’re not different from them” The scene was cute and a reporter sitting behind a desk spoke. “in this twist of events we interviewed Lord Magnussen”

 

A man with glasses, short barb and bald with a very marked skull face appeared on the screen. “Yes, thank you. We’re working hard to recover those children and house them under the care of the government. We only hope to raise them better than their parents” The scene was cut and the reporter returned.

 

“We pray that those children are returned safely to the government care” The telly was turned out.

 

“The S.S. has them” Someone cried in despair.

 

“May god had mercy” Sarah said hiding her face on her hands.  
  
\-----  
  
Molly finished her fiftieth letter, she saved the file and stood up, she cleaned her face when a knock come. She opened instantly without asking who. She blushed at the sight of Sherlock in front of her, her heart broke as she allowed him inside. The poor man looked worse than John, he tumbled on the form of John holding tight, John moved enough to return the embrace.

 

She hadn’t the heart to watch them cry like that. She exited to the room and sat down next to the door. She pull her legs tights and sobbed.

 

Sarah sat at her side and put an arm on her back.

 

“If they survive this, they won’t have another child” She whispered softly, Molly turned her head to saw Sarah. She was staring at the wall in front of them. “To lose a child is always harder for the alphas than the omegas” She informed her like she would tell that roses were red.

 

“but…” She stuttered.

 

“Our alphas are the ones who took that blow, they felt that they had failed to protect their family, to provide them and now with the laws it’s harder for them to keep a job to maintain their families.” She smiled and tears ran through her cheeks. “And if they had made sacrifices for their families, they felt like all they had done was in vain, and they won’t sire more children, they don’t…” Sarah took a deep breath. “After my girl was murdered, my mate scape the country. He cried for her for months until one day he convinced me to join the medical school and I never knew again of him.”

 

Molly saw her with new eyes, with fresh tears.

 

“It will be sweeter if they just kill us” She put her hand on her forefront, tears falling. Molly embraced her and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

 

The more she knew their stories, the more she felt ashamed.

 

\---------  
  
Moly had a new document ready, she didn’t sent her last letter because her mind had a new one upon hearing Sarah story and saw John petting Sherlock’s hair, the man was deep asleep on John’s lap embracing him and John himself was the grief avatar.

 

“It will be sweeter if they just kill us” Molly began typing. Her words related how hard was to raise a child, how stressful was for the alpha to be alone without his mate, how terrible was lose a child. Molly then listed all the ways humans killed their children as Sarah told her. But she erased all, she begun again writing about the happiness of a child in a family, the blessing of see a child lean to walk, to speak, to use the loo, how proud felt the parents when the child learned to write and read, to play some sport, to graduate, to introduce them their love of their life and then she wrote how the alpha and omega parents were robbed of that joy, how they were sacked from their last blessing and in place they were left with grief and sorrow, and how at any moment they will take their lives before continuing living in the ocean of pain the humanity made for them. She ended her letter writing how ashamed she was of being a human being.

 

She sent the letter, wiped her tears and went to sit down with John.

 

“He agreed with me” John whispered. Molly rested her head on his shoulder. “They’ll kill us” Molly closed her eyes wishing all of this was just a nightmare.

 

\-------  
  
Molly was in the cafeteria gathering some fruits and drinks when someone turned on the telly and rose the volume.

 

“..ther omega and father alpha, this is the only thing I ask, your children are yours, not government’s or some law, they’re your blessing, your last hope. I rescue them, but they need you” Molly turned around to see the man who was quoting her last letter. It was James Moriarty. “Come to live to my building, we’ll take care of you and your children until this law is revoke, you can visit your children as often as you want if you don’t want to live with us, father omega and father alpha this is the only thing I ask.”

The message was a loop, her classmate changed the all the channels and the same message was over all the channels. She left her things and sprint to her room, she felt hope in her chest slowly rising.

 

When she entered, her friends were deep asleep, she needed the message for them, she opened her laptop and searched, it was easy to find it.

 

“Sarah” She went to wake her up first “Come to see this” She said but Sarah was like death.

 

Molly sighed and went to John, but Sherlock grabbed her wrist before she can touch him. “What is it?” His deep voice asked whispering.

 

“A message from James Moriarty, he said he had rescued the children” Sherlock sighed and stood up slowly, careful untangling himself from John. She saw his red eyes and the bags under his eyes, his lips dry and his skin pale, greyish. And it had been two days since he had come to John.

 

He sat down where she showed and saw the message. Sherlock sighed. “It’s true” He said. “He had rescued the children, I tried to talk with him but he said it will be best for all of us if we wait enough to the law to be revoked, but I imagine this is his fighting against that law”

 

He said tired, he stood up and glanced at John and Sarah. “Come with us so you can write your letter and convince the other to come and see their children” Molly nodded.

 

\-------  
  
The building was surrounded by trucks and mesh, with people with guns and helmets and shields. Molly walked behind Sherlock and John paying attention at all. The building was tall, and the only entrance guarded with more “soldiers”

 

“They’re alphas and omegas” Sherlock whispered as they approached the mesh and a soldier. The soldier lowered her gun and watched them for a moment.

 

“She’s human, I can’t let her pass” She said brusquely, like all the problems were Molly fault.

 

 

“She’s Molly Hooper” Sherlock said like she was the queen of England. The guard troubled, she took a radio and spoke. After few words, she let them pass. “Girl, I’m sorry” She said suddenly “I love your letters, they’re a ray of light in this darkness”

 

Molly smiled at her. “Thank you”

 

They walked to the entrance, some guards were glaring at Molly and she felt fear, but she can’t blame them, after what had happened even her would be suspicious of her own kin.

 

They were welcomed by James Moriarty himself, he was happy to see them. “I promise you the children are okay, they had been nurtured to health, feed and clothed, but they need they mom and dad” he said turning on his heels with a glee that scared Molly, Sherlock said nothing. They walked the corridor to a hall in which there was a woman waiting for them. Blond, little shorter than John but had a loving smile on her face that Molly forgot that the man was the council’s president of the S.S.

 

“Everyone this is my assistance, Mary Morstan, she’s in charge of the group taking care of the children. She’s like mama for them all”

 

They climbed in the elevator and ride it through ten stories, the soft voice announced their arrival. The opening of the door revealed a floor filled with laughs and merriment, children were playing happy under the discreet watching of omega females. None of them care to stop and see who was arrived, Molly felt her heart jump in happiness, the children were safe and happy.

 

“I will show you were the young ones are” Mary said and she walked first. She lead them through the corridor avoiding the small children playing, from time to time a child attached to her leg smiling, she had to carry them a couple of steps and then leave the child on the floor again with a kiss in the check.

 

They arrive to a big room, it was warm and careful watched by two women, sound proof allowing a relaxed environment, but what Molly saw, were infants in cradles, peaceful sleeping. John stormed passing Mary at where he found his little girl. John cradle her and the baby girl stirred but remained silently, none of the women tried to stop him or said something, they were smiling.

 

Molly saw Sherlock relax, hesitated a moment but followed him and embrace them.

 

“We were afraid she would die” Mary whispered at Molly. “She is the youngest, we were so afraid but the other child keep her safe and warm”

 

Billy, the name come to her mind, the little boy Sherlock introduced them some weeks before this.

 

“Is he all right?” Molly asked.

 

“Yes he is, want to see him?” She asked.

 

“It would be nice if he can see them too” Molly said without taking his eyes from John and his family.

 

“I will arrange that, just wait” the woman exited the room. Molly saw the babies in the cradles, the youngest apart Holly, was a baby boy of a year, She gave thanks that she had Billy at her side to protect her.

 

Mary was back on the room, she went to Sherlock and whispered to him, his smile was bigger and he urged John to go with them, Molly followed in silence, the women seemed happy at the reunion too

 

They went to another room, where slim mats were in all the floor, in the middle was Billy, grumpier but healthy, when he saw them enter his face broke into tears. Sherlock kneeled in front of him and hugged. John sat down next to them.

 

“Please come with me, Molly isn’t?” Molly nodded glancing at them one last time.

 

They exited to the corridor where the screams and merriment was stronger. “The children were used in unspeakable experiments” Mary said suddenly. “Some of them were so sick that we lost them and other were hard to heal, all of them except the babies are scarred for life, I beg you, if you’re going to write another of your amazing letter tell the world what the government was doing with them, we had secure recordings, notes and all kind of evidence that prove the experiments, make the world to be ashamed and tell the parents that they do not need to be afraid of us, we’re keeping alphas and omegas safe”

 

And Molly nodded, she had her last letter on her mind ready to be sent to the world.

 

 


	8. Greg part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DI Lestrade helps his new friends and starts to learn how hard is life for them, but also develops a friendship with Sherlock that made him wonder about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the lateness. Rea life happens and plus this chapters is longer that expected, that's why is chopped by half XD. Any mistake is my own fault. Enjoy

Greg Lestrade

Gregory Lestrade sat still bemused at that young man coming at the yard and calling everyone idiots senseless heartless. The shout had echoed in at the MET and some of his friends and co-workers had stood up to see what had happened.

But he was the only one who actually set foot in action and chase the answers. Walking in the street he saw a man walking with long strides, he ran after him and stood in front of him, his eyes reds and the bags of his eyes told Greg of long sleepless night, drug abuse and lack of food. The man eyed him for a moment before passing him ignoring him.

“Why you went to insult my comrades?” He asked.

“I praised their work when I asked help” the man didn’t stop he just keep walking. Greg had to jog to keep at his side.  The man stopped suddenly and glared at Greg. “Someone kidnapped my children and your ‘comrades’ said to me that it wasn’t their division, I ask for advice and said their weren’t information either”

He resumed his fast walking, Greg couldn’t put an A and B together with what he had said, as far Greg knew, they can handle kidnaping. He followed the man and called. “You know that I can incarcerated you for insulting my people” The man stopped, his back stiffed, he breathed deep and turned around, his face was deep in despair.

“You will kill four instead of one” He said, Greg noted then, for the first time that the man, although of his elegant movements and his well-cared curls, he was wearing dirty cloths, wasted and ripped, his fingers were blue like his lips, a black band adorning his left hand and he was shanking, no for the snow in the street, he was trembling of frustration. The man glared at him for a solid minute before turn around and ran, Lestrade bolted behind him.

Few blocks later the man crossed the street and stopped in front of wooden doors, they wore parches and painted signs. Greg saw the disregard and the hate all over the walls of the community west core centre building. A shorter man in front of the black haired man put his hands on the shoulders of the other, they talked for a long a time, the man with curls turned his head to see Greg at the other side of the road looking at Greg, the shorter man nodded and they walked away from the community centre.

Greg felt that he could get all his answers in the building rather than following them.

A woman was sweeping the three steps, upon getting closer to her; Greg noted the same red eyes in the woman, the same bags, the same paleness on her skin. She stopped her chore and looked at him.

“Please, don’t” She begged, Greg heard grieve in those words.

“What happened here?” Greg asked trying to sound truly concerned.

“please, don’t mock us, please” She sobbed and returned to the safeness of the building. Greg stared at the building, he knew the answers were behind the door and the only thing that was stopping him was a big red painted sigil, an alpha and omega crossed by big angry x.

Greg felt a sudden rage burn in chest. They were a small, quiet community that suffered in silence day after day, terrible bullying because asking for help often ended in worse. He returned to his works wondering what stopped him that day.

 

\-------

 

Detective Lestrade's cup fell in the ground as he heard the news of that morning, his workmates watched in horror and surprise as the images of babies and children were violently taken from their parent days ago. The reporter also commented on how happy the people were on this new law, she barely said something about the grieving parents.

"That's why he called us stupid senseless heartless" Phillip Anderson, his trusted man on field and friend whispered, Greg opened his mouth to voice his question but the answers come to his mind at once, the tall man shouting to them, the woman, the community centre, their red eyes.

"This didn't happened yesterday" Lestrade voiced instead, "this happened five days ago"

"This will teach them to raise their children properly" someone parroted, Anderson punched him instantly.

"They had taken away their children and you're happy about? What will you do if some stranger took from you your only child?" Anderson was angry like Lestrade hasn't see him in some years. "What if your child is sick and they took it from you and they don't gave it the medicines? What if they kill the children just because they can and then tell you that it was an accident? what then?!" Anderson roared angered.

"But the government said it will take care of the children, isn't?" the man asked touching his red face.

"Since when the government cares about the Alpha Omega community?" he asked angry, his voice echoing in the room, everyone looking at him, some ashamed other in disbelieve.

"We should help" Lestrade suggested, he received a sure yes from Anderson and no one more. He leaved the building.

\-------

The door of the building of the community centre was washed out, but in the walls there were photographs of children, with their names and ages, written prayers for their welfare, their safe return and for the strength of their parents. Greg remembered that this was the only place they were allowed to hang something. There hundreds of happy little faces, blushing happy, from babies to children of twelve, Greg's eyes caught a prayer, it was bigger and sweeter, it was in the middle, it was pray for a baby girl of barely six weeks old, her picture showed her in the arms of her mother, with her little eyes close and a hat covering her naked head, her little fingers trying to hold the fingers of her parent and his cheeks blushing pink against her pale skin. Greg stared at that prayer longer than the others.

A baby girl. So tiny, so fragile, Greg tried to imagine the state of the parents robbed for their new-born, what a terrible feeling.

Greg decided, he will help them in everything he could think of, even buying thing for them, he will ask to his workmates to donate food and useful items; he will track and save those children. So he entered the building resolved to lend himself to them but what he saw in the building froze his heart.

The whole community was housed in there, Greg heard them crying and sobbing, couples were embraced tightly, some under blankets, others just sitting, some of them were pacing or holding each other, individuals were walking between them offering beverages or blankets, or comfort. The older were talking each other seated in the middle of the room or hearing a tall man, pacing in front of them but their voices were a soft murmur in the crying.

The tall man was Greg's man, the one with curls, and deep voice.

The man stopped suddenly, his cold eyes fixed on Greg, in few strides the man was upon him, grabbed Greg and kicked him out from the building, no word spoken, no strength spared. The door closed behind him with a loud bang, Greg wondered if the children of the man were in the wall.

"Are you all right?". A soft voice asked behind him, Lestrade turned around and a saw a short man smiling weakly, he was carrying a box with meagre supplies. Lestrade remembered him as the tall man's friend "I hope he didn’t hurt you"

"no, he didn't" Greg smiled back. "Can I help you? I know that you're passing a bad time guys" Greg worded badly but the man seemed to not worry about.

"don't" he said, his smile faded. "we don't need more help"

"I mean..." he tried to say but the look on the man stopped his thoughts.

"We understand, but" the man sighed "if the government find out that you help us, they will punish us, right now, Sherlock is doing his best to keep us alive until ..."

"I can't.... That's terrible, why the government... " Greg mouth closed. He stared at the wall. "They fired you at your works and expelled from your homes, but why? They ..."

"They think we'll riot and fight for our children" the man answered. "we'll die before we see our sons and our daughters again" Greg eyes went to the baby girl prayer.

"They can't stop citizen from helping citizens" Greg said. "They can't stop citizens protesting, they can't leave starve to dead innocent people. I'll help you. What do you need?"

The man surprised stared at Greg. He gasped and was ready to deny the help, but Greg turned around and said. "I don't understand why a baby so small was taken from their parents under the word of education, I refuse to acknowledge as the right thing, babies and children must be raised by their beloved parents"

The man smiled big and his face was ready to pour happy tears, "The baby girl's father will happy to know that you want to help, come come I'll take you to him"

The man opened the door easily, even with box in his hands, upon entering he leave the box near a wall and walked toward the tall man, who stopped his pacing as he glared Greg, his face was filled with hate and rage and every step toward Greg was fuelling those sentiments, Lestrade stood some steps behind the short man as he stopped the taller man who hissed at him trying not to disturb the distressed people.

"This idiot yarder must be taken out before he decided to handle us to the S.S!" The shorter man hold him by the arm and whispered something so soft that the tall man looked at him, the rage on his eyes, his tensed posture, his urgency to get rid of the intruder made Greg uncomfortable. The detective laid eyes on the couples by the floor, they were curled and paled, they were sorrowful shadows hanging in life by the will of a greater conciseness.

"Sherlock has agreed to hear you, but be quick, the loss of his baby girl has turned him mad" the man said softly, Greg stared at Sherlock, the red on the grey eyes, the wild madness masking an immeasurable sorrow behind them, Greg understood right away why there were more prayer for the baby, why the prayers were sweetest and loner, why he went to New Scotland Yard and screamed at them, the man lost his new-born.

Greg sucked air thought clenched teeth, he looked at Sherlock fiercely. "I won’t close my eyes to this madness, I won't wait until they said the children are found, God forbid it, and murdered, and I won't turn my back to the people that need me more than ever"

Sherlock nodded, he pulled from his pocket a folded paper and handed it to him. "Don't waste more time then, find them." His eyes roared wild, Greg had seen that look in the men and woman's eyes that were ready to kill and die for an idea.

"I won't" Greg read the few words in the paper and saved the paper on his pocket. Sherlock nodded, the man at his side too and Greg leave the building planning.

\------

 

It was a warehouse, a sad building that in any moment it will collapse, waste was around and the smell has threatened his team to throw out their lunches more than twice.

"This place is awful" a young man said with a handkerchief to his nose and mouth, Anderson with his mask was better than them and his camera was sending the images to a friend of him. Greg wonderer who.

"I don't wanna think that the children are really them" Greg admitted, but Anderson had showed them pictures of little boys and girls at the windows of the warehouse.

"What are we doing now?" the young man asked clearly perturbed.

"Bringing the cavalry" Anderson said.

 

\---------

 

The last letter published, it made Greg shed tears of joy, this Cooper fellow assured that the children and their parents were finally reunited, were happy and safe in a location he can't even describe for the safeness of them, he thanked all the support showed to the alpha omega community and how proud he was for the people that finally allowed kindness in their hearts and help them.

"If it wasn't for him" Greg looked at the note on his desk.

"Who?" Anderson questioned from the door, he smiled at him trying to hold the coffee cups and a donuts box, Greg held the answer for himself. "Your lover?" Anderson teased playfully.

"not even close" Greg just said, at the end of his shift he went to the community centre, it was almost empty, Greg hopped that all the parents were with their children, but he found Mike Stamford in the grieving room. The detective tiptoed the room and sat next to Mike.

"Lily and Kenneth didn't make it" he sobbed; he put his hands on his face and started to cry freely. An hour later, Maggi, Maki’s omega sat next to him and they weep. Greg left the room.

He stood at the door and his eyes fell upon an old engraving in the door. _If you enter you won’t exit_.

\------

They get a copy of the Moriarty Manifesto within hours of the publishing in the internet. It was a document accusing the government of lying, it stated the real numbers of the children murdered and how the alpha omega community was under a slow obliteration plan conceived by the highest spheres of the government. It had uncensored images of children mutilated, experimented and tortured, the Yard received call and demands to those things to be taken away but it seemed that the thing was alive and the more calls they get, the more it keeping popping up. The document ended brilliant.

If you think this was a nightmare, then open your eyes.

\----

The next week Greg and his team assisted to a ceremony held in honour of the murdered children, the community centre was filled with parents supporting the broken families. He noticed Sherlock standing next to the elders.

At the end, he saw how the people went to him thanking him and he had a sour face. "That bloke seems to be their leader" Said Anderson.

"He isn't" someone corrected him, Greg saw a beautiful women watching at Sherlock too. "They are only giving him their thanks and some others offering concealing"

"What for?" Greg asked curious enough.

"Don't you know?" she asked, then sighed and smiled "of course you don't, you see, every alpha and omega find their way to this community centre before she or him reach the age of ten, they learn all what is necessary for us to survive and he's the only alpha that wasn't raised as any other alpha in the community, his lack of that information is both his curse and his blessing, it is said that his mate abandoned him after the birth of the baby, that she ran away leaving the baby at him and since then his smile is gone" Greg observed at the woman and her mate navigate the ocean of faces until they reached Sherlock.

"And who is that block anyway?" Anderson asked.

"Sherlock"

\------

"I heard you're in need of a job" Greg said to Sherlock after the grieving session ended. Sherlock stared at him for an instant before walk to the weeping omega female. He seated at her side and put his hands over hers.

"Do you want me to find him?" Sherlock whispered.

She nodded "please, help me. I don't want to be like these" she begged. Sherlock nodded and stood up, leaving the woman to her friends.

"Join me" Sherlock said, Greg followed. The cold sun of February hit Greg face, but still he shivered felling the cold in his body, Sherlock was wearing a thin layer of jumpers and old jeans, he wondered how much cold he was enduring.

He walked like it was a normal sunny summer day, he only kept his hands inside his pockets and walked fast.

"I hate the jobs your people gave us, I loathed them and now I don't need to suffer them as long my children are safe, warm and healthy, what I do, it's just for kept my mind away from rotting" he said quick, Greg wondered what had happened to his family, in all his meagre meeting with the man, he only knew that he had a baby girl but always talked in plural, he knew nothing about his mate and probably what it was said was the true, he never talked about his mate, he wondered that Sherlock probably had no other home than the centre.

Sherlock was a mystery alone.

"So you’re searching the fallen mates of the new members of the grieving room?" The detective asked eyeing the man.

"I'm giving them peace" he answered cryptic. He needed to ask about many things, to placate his debuts and stop the nasty talking around him, he wanted to help the man.

\------

"The grieving room is for the alpha or omegas that had lost their mates" Anderson explained, offhanded, Greg saw him move his boxes on his office trying to arrange the little space, so fair it looked worst that the beginning. "They are forced to mate very young, the law don't care if they are with person they love or note, this had lead them to suicide, but if one of them die the other follow short."

Greg remembered Sherlock words, he shudder at how instead of killing one, it would be four.

"the grieving room ease the pain for the remaining party after the death of their mate, the purpose of the room is to gather enough grieve to allow the surviving alpha or omega a painless quick death." Greg wondered how is that Anderson knew about such things, and as he read minds, Phillip answered "My sister was mated to an alpha, he was killed after their fifth month anniversary by drunkards, she was unlucky and spend four week crying for her mate until her death" He turned around and sat in his chair. "they believe if they are together, they can achieve a quick painless death"

"I'm sorry" Greg said looking at Anderson, he took a deep breath.

"Not your fault" Phillip smiled "I'm happy they had never to endure this new laws..." there was something left unsaid, the man stood up, "can you move those boxes to the corridor Greg?"

\-------

"I understand detective"  the Chief Superintendent said, his black eyes fell on the papers again, Greg felt his heart jump when the man left the papers drop to the desk. "but did you understand the danger you will put this man if I agree with your plan? not to mention the punishment they'll gave us? This man must be a genius if we're going to consult with him"

Greg  took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "He's the man who found the location of the missing children" Greg's boss raised a frown at that, "he assures me that his family is safe and he helps to find the lost dead people of his community, his elders often praise him of his quickness"

"We can use that talent" the man whispered. "but even so, it will be hard to keep him with us for longer than a month, the new alpha omega laws forbidden them work more than a month in one place"

Greg looked at the wall and the photos hanged in there, news and medals as well.

"But I know a way to keep him longer" The man opened a drawer on his desk and fumbled with the paper and folder stored in it until he pulled out a red folder. "Once we had a young man that helped us to solve the cold cases, that was before the whole relocation business of the force, he was very talented to find hidden clues that leaded to solve mysteries, he went missing a year ago or so, he left this case unsolved. If your friend alpha can solve this I will see to pay him and keep him with us" Greg beamed of happiness with those words.

"Maybe I can ask my friend to find your man, what was his names?"

"We only knew him as Holmes the younger, his elder brother always asked us to never ask for his identity" Greg's boss answered "but we all knew him by face, anyway, it will be good to heart about this Holmes lad again"

"from the Holmes family? the old royal house of Holmes? that Holmes?" Greg asked stunned.

"The very same" the man smirked fond of the memory, "He was an idiot but he was good in his work"

\-------

Greg prayed along the poor souls in the grieving room, he had assumed that at some point the room will be empty, but every week he went, there were always new faces and Sherlock was there with them. At the end of the meeting, Greg waited for Sherlock to end his task, this time he saw the man handed an enveloped bundle to a crying man, he took the bundle and pressed to his chest, the man cried like his soul was turned into tears and it will wash the bundle on his chest, the other weeping stayed near to him until the man stopped crying, Sherlock helped the man to lie down on the floor and the others put their hands on the man's and whispered something.

 

Sherlock stood up and walked away, Greg followed him in silence. Mike Stamford  appeared suddenly and embraced Sherlock with all his might, Sherlock only closed his eyes and waited. Mike took the habit of embrace Sherlock every time he handed the skulls to the weepings and stayed with them until their last breath. After a few minutes, Mike released him and continued his duty as the only doctor in this community centre.

"you had something important to said, what is it Detective that deserved to wait almost three hours?"

"I come to consult with you" Greg said pulling out the red folder.  Sherlock followed the movement of the folder until it landed in his hands, Greg  was unsure of drop the item on his hand or wait for him to take it. In the end, the alpha took the folder and opened with care, he read slowly the contents and sighed at the end.

“You will find her on Whitechapell four and sixty five, oldest house of the neighbourhood” Sherlock returned the envelope to Greg, he sipped up his hoodie and pulled on the hood. “I had to dash detective” and he leave the centre as fast as he can. 

Greg stood up and followed for a short distance before Mike grabbed his arm, Greg wanted to yank himself free but the eyes of the man stopped him.

“Don’t” he said. “Sunday is the day he can be with his family.” And Greg looked at the door wondering why a man had only a day to see his family.

 

\---------

As it turned out, Sherlock words were truth, they found the missing girl from the red folder in the old house, just like he said. It was odd how the man knew the exact direction by just watching the file only few instants. His team was impressed as well but they were only informed of a cold case.

A girl went missing half and year ago, their parents went mad with grief and the New Scotland Yard went to consult with an expert, but something happened and NSY lost the consulter and all the leading hints, the case was filed as a cold case and the great shame fell on the NSY.

The finding of the corpse of the girl only brought salt to their wound, the parents suited them legally, and even their explanations about the circumstances surrounding the case only brought more shame on Scotland Yard.

Greg was standing outside the entrance of the building of the NSY, waiting for Sherlock, he was rehearsing the words he would said to the man. But the sight of him, walking on the street with such elegance under the raggedy cloths made him forget every memorized word.

“Good day detective” he greeted, Greg noted that he was shaking.

“Come inside” He ordered but Sherlock didn’t move. He remembered the alpha omega laws at play, and so far none of them prohibited any alpha nor omega to enter a public building. “There is someone to wants to meet you, possibly to give you a good job”

Sherlock glanced at the building; it was nostalgia what filled his greyish eyes, not mistrust of fear. He sighed and entered the building. Greg guided Sherlock to the office of the Chief Superintendent avoiding the best he could most of his workmates, but Sherlock seemed not to care of they seeing him walking on the corridors like he was a monster threatening them with painful bites.

The Chief Superintendent’s office was empty, Greg and Sherlock took seat and wait for the man, Sherlock was awful silently, quiet and still and Greg was worried to see him like that, so unlike to him.

The Chief Superintendent entered his office and walked to his desk, talking. “Good good, Lestrade, I see you manage to bring your frien…” His words were lost when he saw Sherlock, he gasped like a dying fish before regaining his voice “Bloody hell boy” The chief sat down and looked at Greg without words. Greg was surprised to find his boss swearing like that.

“What the hell happened to you” The chief demanded after he stood up and paced the office and retuned to sit down over his desk. “Your bloody brother disbanded the best team I had in this building, hell, he even force my men into swear they won’t talk about you, he’s a powerful foe” he said, he returned to his chair, Greg observed Sherlock, he wasn’t looking at the chief or the office and Greg didn’t know anymore what was happening, his boss knowing Sherlock or the knowledge of someone powerful threatening the NSY.

Sherlock was looking at the shameful black band on his finger, the only item that labelled him as an alpha in England, and Greg suddenly knew, there was something else behind that quietly mask on Sherlock’s face.

“Lad?” The chief suddenly stop his rambling and asked concerned. “You left a girl die when you vanished, what happened?”

Sherlock raised his left hand showing his black band, Greg’s boss sucked air. “Blast!” he shouted. “you…. You fooled us the whole time, you…” the man stopped dead his words.

“I tried to tell you were the girl was” Sherlock said softly. “but no one hears someone with an a black band, that’s was my second lesson, I tried to save her on my own but…” his words were lost at his fingers touched the black band with care. “I was forced to choose, her life or ours.”

“But how… how did you pass for a human? All the time you help us, we thought you were just a human” His chief asked, Greg had the same question but worded differently.

“My brother kept the S.S. away from me and all the duties” Sherlock finally glanced at the man, his piercing glare made the chief shudder. “Until that day, I didn’t had the slightest idea of how alphas and omega survive in London, I was spared from their daily struggle, their sufferings. Until that day I did not know nothing of their world and I’m so ashamed for my ignorance” he closed his eyes and a single tear fell slowly when he opened again his eyes. "I’m glad that my brother kicked me out from his care, that in his rage for punish me, he only opened my eyes”

“It only cost the life of that girl’s life for you and your brother stop playing your silly games?” The chief asked mildly angry.

“If I had saved the girl then, you wouldn’t be talking to me now” Sherlock stated fast, Greg understood at the moment, but his boss seemed to have understood that before. He put his elbow on the desk and reclined forwards, resting his head on his hand.

“you’re not the man I was knew, you were so …”

“… an idiot” Sherlock interrupted the chief.

“yes” Greg boss almost laughed, but the smile was there. “what happened to you?” Sherlock caressed softly his black band and the man took the hint quickly. “oh right, you’re not longer the young bachelor heir of Holmes power, my humble powers of deductions tell me that you’re just another poor member of the alpha and omega community”

“What?” Greg chirped surprised at the last words. Until now he only had assumed that they were acquaintances from old, but now.

“Detective, please meet Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective” The Chief Superintendent said proudly “the only one in the world”

\-------

 

“Greg” Phillip Anderson’s voice whispered, they were walking, the night was at its darkest and the silence was creeping around them. Greg sighed tired. “You know how much an Alpha or an Omega earn at month?”

“I honestly don’t know” He answered straight without even thinking his answer.

“With new changes on the law, in a good job an Alpha earn at month twenty pounds” Greg looked at his friend.

“that’s…”

“A bag of rice is sold to them for six pounds, the litre of milk for four, and….” He interrupted himself for deep sigh. “The government is starving them, killing them slowly, every month the government rose their taxes, every month they cut their salaries, they don’t have medical services except for those who were lucky to study with the army, they can’t own flats or houses or any state, outside London there isn’t any more communities, the killing of the children destroyed more families than the poverty.” The forensic stopped his steps and looked at Greg. “We have become monsters and the people is happy”

“But what we can do?” Greg asked worried. “If we help them we’re going to be punished with jail or worse”

“You’re right, help them directly is a one way ticket to jail, but help is a lady of many faces” Greg nodded. “We need to find their human friends, we need to protect them, to provide them”

“That’s a good plan, but how you’re…” Anderson was smiling.

“every single of us in the MET  earn more than ten times than them, we gripe about our salaries but they get a mockery. One single of our salary can help the whole community”

“Phillip, hold your horses, one salary can’t buy many food” Greg stopped his friend trying to grasp the number around the words of Anderson.

“Greg, after the incident with children, in all England only remains six hundreds of alpha and omega, fifty and six hundred inflating the numbers. There are only two community centre left after that, they’re living there without hope to see spring” Phillip combed his hair with his two hands. “What we’re telling the next generation when they ask? That we did what we thought was the right thing? That we’re the best because we survive and they don’t? we’re killing a part of us and we need to stop”

“I will hand you my pay check and I will talk with the lads, I’m sure some of them will be happy to help you”

\------  
  
“We’re hiring you under the name of John Harrison, a non alpha omega person just graduate from the basic training, your basic salary will be fifteen hundred per month, your duties as starting will be assist to solve every case the detectives hand you, no complaining no insulting. The medical test will cared off from your mysterious sponsor who suggested the whole idea, I know that by law you need to wear that infamous black band all the times, but the law doesn’t mind if you wear gloves, so keep them all the times inside the building. I know is none of our business, but we already arrange for Detective Inspector Lestrade to get you a suit” the Chief Superintendent stopped and looked at Sherlock, Greg smiled happy but his smiled dropped when he saw Sherlock’s face.

He was emotionless, glaring at the man.

“Who is this sponsor?” He asked seriously.

“Look Holmes, if you want to beg for a job, fine. I’ll be sad to lose a brilliant mind like yours, I understand if you want to show some proud and dignity, but for fuck’s sake, can you just accept?” the man shouted to Sherlock almost angry.

“I only wanted to thank him or her” Sherlock said lowering his sight.  Greg watched his boss stared at him surprised.

“What happened to you?” He sat up looking at Sherlock. “what horror did you see to be like this?”

Greg knew the answer and chose to be silent.

“Can I ask something?” Sherlock asked.

“What is it lad?”

“Sunday”

\-------

"I swear to you, Holmes is so different from the lad of my memories" the chief said before gulping down his ale, Greg saw his boss put the empty glass on the table and sigh, Anderson finally arrived bringing his own pint of blonde beer.

"Night Greg" he greeted.

"what the hell happened to that lad?" the chief demanded, his cheeks were red of drunkenness "he was unafraid of read all your life, to tell you what was happening that you can't see, he loathed the stupidity and now he is so compliant, patient and quiet, he is..."

"The love for his family tamed him" Anderson answered. "the fear of lost them made him surmise, the loneliness made him apprehensive, and he is bearing a weight none of us will never understand"

Greg nodded, seeing Sherlock in his new desk for three weeks, doing his best in silence, enduring demands of the lazy detectives to have the cases solved in less than few hours, staying long shifts, it was like seeing a ghost.

"Sherlock had a baby girl of three months and a boy of ten, it's said that his mate abandoned him. Any man enduring what Sherlock had, it would drive him mad, I can't imagine the loneliness and the grieve together" Anderson added like the explanation will reduce the pain

"and we said this is a civilized country" the chief took Greg's glass and emptied fast. Lestrade was still surprised to hear the few facts they had gathered about Sherlock.

"Still he helps his community centre after his shifts" Anderson added, he sipped his beer and continued. "he uses all his pay-check to help the families and every alpha and omega that are housed in the community centre" Greg felt ashamed, the ten per cent donated had already made his wife fight when she found out, but he was still ashamed because only few police men and woman agreed on the monthly donation, and still, it was meagre.

"He ashamed us again" the chief said, his cheeks flushed even more.

"I had an idea sir" Greg surprised himself with his words, his boss and Anderson looked at him with awe. "If they don’t want to donate, we can make them and in the same time, reduce some work of Sherlock"

"I'm all ears Lestrade" the chief said very interested.

"we can make them pay Sherlock for every case they want solved urgently" Greg smiled at himself at his epiphany.

"I like that, we use can that. Yes.” The chief’s eyes brighten “It will be fantastic see him mock them again”

\------  
  
 “So why did you choose New Scotland Yard?” Anderson asked the new officers, Greg and the others were curious about them, Sally Donovan smiled happy, like she was a movie star being interviewed.

“I just want to help people” she declared fast and sure. The other one, a young man called Dimmock nodded and whispered “like she said” and the whole room busted in laughs.

“All right people, break is off, back to work” someone said, everybody grunted but returned to their little areas, Sally walked next to Greg.

“who’s that?” Sally watched Sherlock reading the contents of a folder, writing at same time not even bothering to see what the officers were doing.

“that’s our expert, Sherlock.” Greg answered offhanded, the less people knew the less they will ask or it had worked the last two years.

“expert on what?” Sally asked, Greg was surprised. “he didn’t come to welcome us, he had physical problems?” She continued asked and her feet carried her next to Sherlock, Greg followed her.

“Hey, I’m Donovan” Sally introduced herself, she waited but Sherlock didn’t bothered to look at her or acknowledge her presence.  Sally’s frown knotted, she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he stopped her. Sherlock cold eyes snapped at Sally, she shivered and yanked free her arm, he returned at his work. Sally stormed to her area cursing.

“well lets hope she ignores you the rest of stay” Greg giggled. “But it will be wise if you stopped a little and say hi time from time”

“I don’t think she shares the same devotion to my kind as you and Anderson does” He answered whispering, without looking at him. Greg nodded.

“Good thinking mate” Greg  was ready to return to his area but then he remembered “I bought a present for young Billy for his birthday, don’t forget to pick up before you go home” Sherlock looked at him and sighed, a tiny smile graced his face.

“Thank you”

“You both will enjoy, it a microscope toy” Greg announced proudly. “Don’t say nothing, just enjoy and teach your boy” Greg turned happy, returning to his area, he should ask Sally or his wife what to give to a girl of three.

\------

“Greg, where is Sherlock?” Sally stormed in his office surprising him, he looked at her and waited her to elaborate. “It’s had been four days now, where the hell is he? I had this missing child case and I need him to solve” She paced furiously trying to contain her fury.

“He asked the Chief Superintendent for a week leave”  Greg answered with calm.

“Now? What’s more important that his job? He saves life!” She shouted finally glaring at Greg.

“His family” Greg answered again with calm, he waited for that to sink in. “He…”

“His unknown wife finally got married to someone else? She gave him another baby? She must be death for this type of absence” Sally wondered.

“Nobody knows the mother of his children, the only thing we know for sure, is that they meet when Holly was born, but Anderson will tell you that they met before than that. In any case, you don’t go and ask him, if you go, he’ll dissect you alive.”

Sally rose a frown at that, she looked at her papers, and sat down. “He’s quite a freak Greg”  Sally said. “Are you sure he’s not a member of that Chinese mafia? Or a spy from the Americans?” Greg laughed wholeheartedly.

“If he was, he won’t be here” Greg answered. “He’s too smart for us, we’re lucky to have him helping us”

Sally nodded and stormed out from his office, he sighed. He went to Andersons office. “What have you heard about Sherlock?” He asked from the door. Anderson was arranging photos in a wall.

“Mike said he hasn’t seen Sherlock the whole week, he’s worried but told me that he had said to them that he was going to be with his mate until Monday, so there isn’t nothing to worry, don’t worry Greg, you knew him as well as I do, if he’s in problem he will call us.”

Greg nodded knowing that his friend was right. “You’re right, on Monday will know what happened”

Monday come and gone and Greg felt his worries grow when on Tuesday he didn’t see Sherlock on his desk.

“We should take a visit to his flat” Anderson said to him, but as the idea was spread it was killed. Greg saw Sherlock enter the building in his most depressing attire. His suit was wrinkled, his gloves stained, his curls untamed and his face unwashed, he was the image of a drunkard of four days, Greg knew instantly, deep down that something bad had happened, he even feared that this was one of his last weeks alive, he walked to him followed by Phillip.

 “I just hope the party was amazing enough” Sally got him first and shouted at him angry. “A child of ten died because you weren’t here to find him, how the hell I’m going to tell the parents that my expert let their child die because he went to a party?”

Sherlock looked at her, Greg then saw his eyes, they were red and his cheeks had fresh marks of tears, it was like that time he had come to Scotland Yard asking help for his baby girl and the other children. Greg prayed that everything were alright, that Sherlock’s family and the community were all right, he pushed Sally and stood in front of Sherlock. Phillip did the same.

“Talk to me” He requested sucking air, controlling his fears.

“They collected the scholarship” Sherlock answered faintly “they said, the front”

Greg glanced at Phillip and he shrugged denied he understood what Sherlock had said, Greg guided him to his chair and seated him.

“He’s still in shock” Phillip declared after a quick examination. “I don’t like this”

“Neither I do” Greg said still looking at him.

“That wasn’t a party” Sally whispered, Greg forgot about her, he looked at her and she was surprised at they were.

“Please watch over him, I will inform the Chief Superintendent, we need to take him home” Sally nodded shaking herself out of the surprise.

“I will bring him some water” Anderson said walking away faster. Greg looked at Sally and she nodded back. Greg went to the office of his boss.

The Chief Superintendent was alone making a call, Greg only had to mouth the word alpha to get the chief cut his call.

“What happened Greg? Is he all right?”

“We don’t know, he just arrived, but he’s in shock and I think we must take him home” The chief nodded.

They returned to Sherlock desk, Sally was still there, but is was Anderson who was taking care of Sherlock, gently putting a glass with water to his lips, Greg noted that he was paler than before. Anderson make room for the chief as he closed the distance, the chief bended his knees so he could see him in the eyes.

“Can you tell me how you feel?” The chief asked gently, Sherlock moved his head answering, Greg glanced at Anderson. “I don’t know what happened to you, but I’ll send you home” Sherlock eyes seemed to fill up with tears, but the chief put his hand on his shoulder. “No, don’t worry. I just want you to rest, and when you’re ready you will come back, you understand me?” Sherlock nodded and tears finally fell. The chief cleaned them. “Recover yourself, yea? We can manage another week without you, but we don’t want you to die on us, we…” with those words, he finally broke.

“Bloody crap” Sally hissed and fled, Anderson pulled from his trousers a handchierk and pressed to his hand.

“Take him home, before that idiot of Masters make fun of him” the chief ordered, Lestrade and Anderson pulled Sherlock up, they both under his arms carrying his weight.  “Take the day to stay with him, I’ll try to know what the hell happened”

Greg and Phillip carried him smoothly to the exit of the building; they hailed a cab and went to Baker Street. Lestrade kept asking himself what happened, why he had come to NSY so broken, what had make him so miserable.

In two two one b, they went to Sherlock flat, it will be their first time to meet Sherlock’s home, the landlady welcomed them and showing them the way to the flat.

It was a small room with only a single bed, a closet a table with an electric stove, there weren’t any toys or mess, for Greg it was a sad place to live, they laid down Sherlock on the bed, Anderson went into search of blankets or duvets but he declared the closet as empty as the pubs on Mondays mornings.

“I will fetch Mike” Anderson said. “try to kept him warm and hydrated” Greg nodded.

In the next hours the detective inspector Greg Lestrade drank every detail in Sherlock’s home. Every item was well cared, every clothing piece was careful folded in the closet, Holly dresses were hung and the few books smartly arranged,  when he didn’t see his present for Bill he thought that they may have pawned or sold, but he saw it in the table, next to the stove under a piece of cotton. It made his heart warm.

Sherlock was half sleep half awake, he saw in table also, a jar and a single glass, he thought of giving his friend some water, but the jar was empty and there wasn’t any bathroom or kitchen.  He abandoned the idea, the thought of leaving alone his friend made him uncomfortable, he sat down instead and watched Sherlock.

Greg still prayed he wasn’t seeing the last days of his friend.

“Detective Lestrade” Mike woke him up, he looked worried and surprised, at his side was Billy Wigging.

“Father?” the child of thirteen asked first. Sherlock didn’t move at all. Mike moved toward Sherlock and put his hand on his forefront.  He waited for s whole minute then roll his eyes.

“He’s only exhausted” Mike declared. “Some days of rest will make the trick, I often tell him not to exhaust himself this way but, he never heard” Mike kneeled in front of Sherlock “I know you love your mate, but this is not way to show it, what about your children?” Sherlock grunted and Mike smiled. “If I ever have the honor of met your mate, I will tell her how nuance you are when she’s not around” Mike stood up and watched the policemen. “Make sure he rest at least twelve hours” he looked at Billy. “Don’t tell your sister, your dad need so much rest” Billy nodded.

The doctor alpha leaved with no more instructions and no more answers, Anderson looked at the child. “So Billy, can you told us what happened?”

“nothing bad happened” he answered climbing to the bed, he sat at the side of Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulder, Sherlock shivered but remained still.

“I don’t call as bad, when he show up at the Met in shock, muttering something of a scholarship and a front” Greg said, Anderson looked from his potion near the door. “He is in shock”

“My dad” Billy lowered his eyes, watching at the sleeping form of Sherlock. “Holly’s mother, was deployed to the front as a payment for the scholarship he got for his training, we saw him off the Friday”

Greg looked at Phillip, he seemed equally confused, the words were less cryptic but the meaning was lost to them, this was beyond them.

“I told father to rest but he insisted to go to work, since he seemed to be fine I didn’t fight him, we drop Holly at her school and he walked me to the centre, he looked like always”

“But Holly’s mother, Sherlock mate is all right?” Greg needed to know, he needed to stop feeling like he was losing his fried.

“Yes” As Billy answered, Anderson sighed in relief. Greg shared the feeling.


	9. Lestrade 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of Greg Lestrade Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any Mistake and thank you for reading. Now I'm positive after the last rehearse (in my head) that there is one last chapter. I hope to have that soon.

Greg stirred until his bones popped, he hated when cases took him this long, he surrendered and filled the form to deliver the case to Sherlock, if his guess was correct, this was a three and he had to pay a hundred pounds. He took the form and the folder case and went to Sherlock desk, he hasn’t arrived yet.

“Remember, his daughter is his princess” Sally whispered at his ears, Greg saw her with a folder on her own.

“I couldn’t agree more on that” Greg smiled at the comment, he looked at his papers, if he left the papers on Sherlock’s desk he probably pay double fee but if he waited and listened Sherlock he would pay the normal fee, but he was tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep.

“Talking about the devil” Sally said, Greg turned and saw Sherlock walking with little Holly at his side. At her six years old she showed the same curiosity as his father but her blonde curls made her like a little angel.

Holly was wearing an old dress, he was a mix of happiness and curiosity, on her shoulders her back pack was hanging lazy, Greg knew that she barely own school things.  Even with Sherlock’s generous pay-check he hardly bought things thanks to the taxes.

“What’s doing our little angel here?” Sally asked at Holly.

“Mrs Singer gave us a special assignment, we have to watch what our dad or mom does during the day, so she gave us today” She smiled. “I will do the best report ever” She said proudly, Sally giggled with her statement and Greg couldn’t help a smile on his lips.

“Our special agent” Greg said kneeling in front the girl. “I bet you want to be with aunt Sally a couple of hours?” He asked, he looked at Sally who looked resigned behind a smile but nodded anyway.

“Yes!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sally smiled at her, she waved her papers.

“I just hope some discount here” She said and Sherlock smiled like he never does, watching at his daughter.

“Behave” he said to Holly, then he took papers and glanced at them quickly. He took papers and glanced at them quickly. “this is..." he trailed off and sighed, he put the papers on his desk and proceeded to take off Holly's backpack first then her coat.

"Are we going to the dungeons?" she asked exited. Sally smiled and extended her hand waiting for Holly.

"Since it is a school assignment, we're paying a visit to Anderson's Labs" She grinned knowing how delightful will be Philip to meet the child.

"Thank you" Sherlock said after they danced between the desks. He took of his own coat and sat down looking at the folders and papers on his desk. Greg saw him not even trying to open the folders, his attention was on the tiny coat.

"She will be alright" Greg tries to sound secure of his own words, Sherlock's cold eyes were on him.

"Holly has started to behave like human children" Sherlock answered, Greg heard on those words a silent plea, he didn't know exactly for what, but he felt it like a bucket of cold water on his body. Sherlock extended his hands and looked at him. Right his own folder and papers, he handed them to him. The alpha read them quickly; Greg waited for the fee recipe and prepared himself mentally for the amount he needed to pay.

"Fascinating" Sherlock whispered to himself, he left the folder on the top of the other and went to search in one drawer, Greg rarely stayed to watch the man work, but the few times he had seen it was like he had all the answers under his nose. Sherlock pull out several other folders and sprawled open, Greg shifted his weight to his other leg, still gazing at what Sherlock was doing. "Lestrade" he muttered without looking, "this is an eight, congratulations, you got yourself a free procedural" Sherlock took his recipe pad and wrote something, he handed it to Lestrade and gathered all the others folders and stormed out the office almost running to the chief superintendent's office.

"damn it" Greg said, with much happiness Sherlock showed with the most difficult cases, Greg knew like the others detectives, the other cases will be delayed until this top priority was solved. Few seconds later, Greg heard groans of frustration from the hall and intense talking.

"Well done Greg" Young Dimmock said from his desk "Now the freak had an excuse to raise the fees again" someone else declared.

"It will be only a quid" Greg smiled, nobody in the Yard, except for the Chief, Anderson and himself knew the final destiny of the money collected from the fees the detectives pays to Sherlock. "And if you don't want to pay, then solve yours cases with your mind" Greg offered.

"I don't understand why he has a base salary and still we had to pay him, it's part of his job after all"

"No, it's not and you know it" Greg defended Sherlock again, he had lost how many times they had this same discussion. "you like everyone knows that he's only employed here to keep our records on order, the fact that he can solve our cases faster than we can, it deserve to be paid"

"but..." the detective said still annoyed.

"if you can find someone else that can do your job faster, be welcome. Until then, we're stuck with him"

The detective sat down and stared at his own papers. Greg smiled, that was the easy way his detectives fell silent with that argument. He sighed happy and returned to his office, but in the hallway we found Sally and Holly giggling, her laugh was bright as sunshine and her laugh was so beautiful that Greg felt himself smiling.

"oh, and there he is, Detective Inspector Lestrade" Sally announced as if she was a tv announcer, Sally smile was as bright as Holly, for some moments, Greg thought they were mother and daughter, and the question as why nobody knew Holly's real mother raised inside him again, but choose to keep it inside him as he went to them. "Detective, we want you to interview you, if you had some spare time" Sally said mimicking the boring announcers, Holly at her side beamed happy.

"but of course, it will be pleasure" He played along.

 

\---------

 

The weather was hot and humid, Greg thanked God for the cooling system in the building as he enter, he wanted nothing more than an icy shower and a linen boxer on his body and nothing else. He walked to his office ready for write down the ends of his last case, he went to Sherlock's desk just to see him, but he wasn't there, instead, the alpha was with Holly at his side in Sally's office, they were chatting quietly. Greg smiled and went to his own office, he wrote like two pages of his report when Sally pecked at his office, Holly at her heels.

"Greg" she whispered "I'm done for today" he looked at his desk clock and squinted "I know is quite early for end my shift, but the freak manage to convince me to do a favour for him, to his daughter and I need to leave early"

"That’s really off of character" Greg commented.

"I said the same to him, but he explained that Holly wanted a new dress but he didn't know of good places to buy, I knew he was lying but he tried to flatter me telling how my taste was better than the girls at reception, well in the end I agreed because I wanted to do it for Holly and not for him"

“All right, enjoy your time with her”

“Thanks”

Greg smiled even after they were gone, Greg sighed at the memory when he tried to help Sherlock in the same task a month ago, they have gone together, Greg and his wife, Sherlock and his daughter. They had found a pretty pink dress for Holly but, at the time to pay for the item, the clerk had declared that the price was five times higher than the showed in the label, she even went and explained that by law, any item sold to an alpha or an omega it should pay certain taxes that made the item five times expensive, his wife went mad and fought it, in the end, they leave the store without the item and a crying Holly. Greg hoped that this time, sending Sally and Holly alone would get better results than before.

For the same reason, Greg thought that Phillip's plan was awesome. The Yard collected money and gave it to Phillip who in turn gave it to Angelo, a restaurant owner who under the cover of his business bought all the food they could and then Phillip and his friends delivered to the alpha omega centres.

The next Sunday, when Greg was visiting the centre with his wife, they met Holly wearing a beautiful new yellow dress; she was with his older brother Billy fighting over something that deserved to be took seriously.  Mike was watching them amused and giggling.

"hey Mike" Greg sat down next the doctor.

"Those two are amazing" Mile said "their fighting about who can make the smashed potatoes"

"I bet they can't even boil them" Greg said offhandedly.

"Sherlock assures me that they don't know how"

"Where’s Sherlock" Greg asked after a long silence.

"He went to retrieve some skulls, Greg, I won’t lie to you, but if the taxes continue growing we'll starve to death" Mike declared looking at the few children playing. It stung his heart, his wife hold his hand and squished it.

“We’ll do our best to help you” Greg said but Mike shocked his head.

“There are kidnappings also Greg, alpha and omegas are vanishing to never saw again. Some say it’s the government taking us slowly, others are so terrified that choose death before to find out. Sherlock is trying his best to find out what’s happening, but I think he’s restraining himself for the sake of his family”

“I…” What can he do for his friends? He wondered what else he can do for them in this new storm. His wife’s hand landed on his cheeks and said.

“We’ll help Mike, I promise, you’re not alone” She said to them and Greg felt himself strong.

\------

“What’s with the freak?” Sally asked as she deposited his cup with coffee on the desk, Greg tore his attention from the photograph scattered on the wall and pecked out from his office, he had the best view to Sherlock’s desk.

He was smiled happily as he danced to his desk, it was scary to see him happy and greeting everyone as he walked, he felt the strange feeling that something had changed in the life of Sherlock.  He left his office and went to him, Sally at his back, like when they were to jump on dangerous criminals.

“Sherlock” Greg said from a safe distance, he saw the affable face of Sherlock as he arranged his paper with some roughness.

“What brings you here Lestrade?” He asked emotionless, his smile faded and his cold eyes ripping apart everything Greg was wearing today.

“Just to say hi?” Greg offered lamely.

“No, you don’t come to greet me as you deceive yourself every day. You tough you’re friend of mine but you’re only worry if I come to do my work, and to prove that, it was Donovan who told you so about my current mood, for which you’re worried something bad happened. And only to get this fast and made you back to your boring case, nothing has happened. Good morning” Sherlock breathed and returned to his papers and folders, smile quickly returning to his face.

Greg was about to said something but Sally spoke first. “It’s scary to know that you know how to smile, but you don’t talk this way to your boss, if I find out you done it again, I will report you” And with that all colours on Sherlock’s face paled, his back stiffed and the papers he was holding fell. Even the smile vanished. He turned his head slowly looking at Greg and Sally, the look on it, Greg had saw it several times before and Greg hated to have to watch itagain.

He tried to soften Sally. “It’s okay Sally, we talk this way since we met”  She crossed her arms and stared at them both. “Right Sherlock? It’s an old joke of ours” He even tried to sound happy and giggled, but Sherlock was frozen, hands shaking, pleading with his eyes. Greg gave two steps forward and slapped Sherlock on his shoulders.

“I am sorry Detective Inspector” Sherlock whispered. Greg didn’t take his hand from his shoulder, he stood at his side until Sally left unconvinced of them.

“Are you all right?” Greg asked.

“Eventually” He whispered and returned to gaze the papers on his desk, Greg wanted him to smile again, he wished to have stopped Sally from the beginning, to prevent her to ruin whatever made Sherlock smile and forget for few moments about reality.

“There are biscuits and tea” Greg said, Sherlock said nothing but he knew that Sherlock will be grateful for that breakfast.

Lestrade went for the biscuits and tea and leave them in Sherlock’s desk. The man was seeing the papers without the same dedication he usually put. Sally’s comment had really ruined his day. He went to Sally.

She was in his office staring at the images hanged, coffee in one hand and a pencil in the other. “You should stop teasing him with the report threaten” Greg hissed to Sally, she smiled.

“He deserved it” Se commented. “He needs to learn his place and that he’s nobody to disrespect you”

“You can word it differently” Greg said “You don’t understand him”

“He’s mopping again? I don’t like men that think of themselves superior to everybody” Sally sipped her coffee. “If I can, I have fired him long ago”

“Sally, it was the first time we saw him smile” Greg confessed, Sally turned to see him, frowns raised. “I never saw him before this relaxed in the eight years I know him. I know you also had never saw him smile and what you told him it made him miserable again, that was unnecessary cruelty”

Sally blinked a couple of times as her mind processed Greg words but she sipped from her cup and returned her eyes to the images, Greg sighed defeated. He walked out from his office and watched the alpha.

The man had his feet over the chair, hugging his legs and head hiding in his keens. It was going to be one of those long days when he refuse to do anything.

\-----  
  
“Donovan did it again” Dimmock whispered in the men bathroom, Greg saw him from the mirror as he washed his hands. “It’s like she hated him, really hated him. I know he’s insufferable but it’s not even worth the waiting for fill the report call, he never meant hurt or disrespect, not even show off his deductions.  What I really think is Donovan is jealous of him, you know, he’s brilliant, he had a beautiful daughter and a smart son, and she is all alone. I know, she is jealous and she hates him.”

Young Dimmock was probably right. “You’re probably right, even I felt jealous when he’s making his deductions, but that doesn’t allow her to be cruel with him” Greg added, they both exited the bathroom.

“In any case I hate when he is that sad, it’s like he had lost the people he loves the most and”

“Never said that” Greg interrupted him. “not even think of it.”

“Never” agreed Dimmock, they enter to Anderson’s lab and wait for him to finish. He was filling a bottle with something pink.

“I heard Sally struck him down again” Phillip said casually. “I just hope she understand how much harm she doing to him”

“We can tell her” Greg offered, Phillip stopped and glared to him.

“Don’t, he’s better with she knowing noting. I can imagine how cruel she could be if she know” Phillip explained, then returned at his filling.

“Know what?” Dimmock asked. “Sherlock’s secrets?”

“Something like that. Tonight at seven at the same place” Greg called, Phillip saluted with his hands not answering.

\------  
  
“Sherlock’s secret?” Donovan asked cheeks reds and three pinks on her system. “I thought we’re over that!”

“It’s true, I know” Dimmock blurred, Greg smiled and Anderson raised his beer tankard and cheered. “He’s a widower and he is dating a beautiful woman, that’s the only explanation his daughter is distressed and he’s happy”

Anderson spited beer after the comment and laughed, but said nothing as the others growled and giggled with him.

“She must be a saint” Sally added. “Who will want to be with that freak? Really? He’s not even that handsome, he’s just curls and cheekbones, and the worst personality ever in the whole world”

“Holly is the proof that he can have sex with someone” Dimmock said struggling to get his glass to his lips. “and by the looks of Holly, this woman had been beautiful. Gold hair, greyish eyes, button cute nose”

“And very stupid to allow the freak impregnate her” Sally spit venom in her drunkenness. “Probably she killed herself after knowing what great mistake she done.” A pause to drink “Sometimes, I believe the freak stole her from her parents and had been rising as his own. There isn’t another explanation; he is a psychopath with the need of a child.”

Phillip suddenly was very still and sobered. He was struggling to say something. “I just hope you don’t need his help ever” he stood up and stormed out.

“Is he in love with Freak?” Sally grinned and drank whatever was left in her glass as quick as she could.

“You really don’t know what you’re saying” Greg said wondering again, where was Sherlock’s mate? As long as Sherlock was all right he knew his mate was all right too.

\-------  
  
“Next month is Holly’s birthday” Anderson announced as he enter the common room, in his hand a box of biscuits. “She is turning nine and as unofficial godparents we should throw a big party” His smile was contagious as his simple idea.

“Or we can just take her to a movie like she has begged for ages” Sally said. “we get her some nice dresses and we avoid any unnecessary contact with her freak father” She tried to took a biscuit from Anderson’s box but he moved quickly from her reach.

“Or we could ask him” Lestrade said turning around to look at Sherlock’s empty desk. “Where he is?” He asked.

“I haven’t seen him since last week” Dimmock offered, he looked like he needed more coffee.

“Last time he took a leave he returned wrecked” Greg commented.

“We should to visit him” Phillip offered a biscuit to Greg. “I know he hate the visits, but I don’t like when he is alone”

“You both sound like lovesick teenagers girls” Sally tried to pick again the biscuit but Anderson again moved from her range.

“Don’t tell you don’t worry for him and Holly?” Greg asked.

“I’m worried only for Holly. She must miss her real parents” Sally ended her tea. “She is so sweet and she doesn’t deserve to have something like that as a parent”

“Sally!” Greg exclaimed truly angered now. “Please, stop. Sherlock would die for his children, that’s why Holy is a gentle soul. It’s a real amazing thing that he had manage to raise her by his own knowing….” Greg stopped his words and glanced at Phillip. “Knowing how he is”

Sally left her cup and exited the room. Greg waited for Dimmock to leave the room to talk alone with Anderson.

“I will go to his flat this evening. Coming?” Anderson nodded.

That afternoon caught them in the door of Baker Street, Greg had a bag with take away meanwhile Anderson held another with beverages, they knew Sherlock will be angry with the junk food for his children but it was their only coin to talk with him alone.

Mrs Hudson allowed them inside, she was worried also for Sherlock, it seemed he haven’t left the flat for the last week, she hoped they manage to help Sherlock.

The door to Sherlock’s flat was unlocked, Greg opened slowly, he entered. Holly and Billy were seated on the floor using the bed for rest their back as they were reading, Billy looked at them first, smiling happy, he distracted his sister and she looked at them, her face was a mix of sour and anger that barely leave her face as she saw them.

“Uncle Greg” she cheered as she stood and launched herself to the detective. “Please, help us” She started very serious “Dad’s is in hospital” That’s simple words filed his soul with the colder of fears, he instantly thought of last hours of life of Sherlock.

“What happened?” Anderson asked afraid.

“he’s with John” Billy explained, smile still fixed on his face, big and dreamy.

“That man is trying to make dad forget about mom” Holy said very scared, Greg looked first at Anderson who looked surprised as he was, then he glanced at Billy who was rolling his eyes.

“Holly…” He whispered trying to scorn her but didn’t have the heart and it only sounded tired.

“My mom must beautiful like I am, Sally told me” She pointed out crossing her arms.

“All right, what about…” Anderson was aiming at the food bribery to calm them and interrogate them just like Greg thought until Billy stood up and stormed passing them. Greg turned around, just to see arrive Sherlock followed by a man of blond hair.

The air tensed up as Holly glared at the man behind Sherlock and Billy stood up and shouted. "Dad!" Greg looked at Anderson, he was equally astounded as he was or even more, but he could see that in Phillip's eyes was something more than merely surprise, it was like the Queen was in front of him.

"Sweet Lord" Anderson whispered "Dear .... Oh Greg, this is beyond fantastic!" Anderson muttered fascinated, he left the bags on the floor and went to shock hands with the man. "it's really an honour to meet you" the man smiled and looked at Sherlock. "I imagine you both want some hours of privacy, don't you?" he asked looking at the children, Holly turned red angry.

"No, I refuse to let my dad alone with this man" she declared.

"Can we go to your house uncle Phillip?" Billy asked, at his eighteen years old sometimes Billy behaved like a small children.

"Yes of course, we can even have a marathon of Doctor Who" Phillip declared. The man almost giggled.

"Thank you.... Er..?" Sherlock didn't provided answer to the man, he was just staring at him with a face Greg could put not a name on it.

"Phillip Anderson" he answered "If you want I can bring them tomorrow or the day after?" the man glanced at Sherlock, a tiny smiled graced the man smile and returned his attention to Anderson.

"Thank you" the man said, Anderson nodded and went to retrieve his bags and took the ones from Greg's hands.

"Dad? please I want to stay, that man..." Holly complained surly, but she didn't get more words out because Anderson showed her the food bribery. "I don't like him and I won't succumb to a greasy burger"

"Good" Billy said walking to Sherlock and the man "I will have more" he then hugged Sherlock and then the man. Greg knew that Billy know more about the man than he was willing to share.

"No!" Holly shouted in concern "You won’t be eating my burger" she jumped after his brother, Greg giggled at how easy Phillip and Billy moved Holly.

"I hope to be seeing you more often" Phillip offered before dashing out followed by Holly.

"Welcome home dad" Billy added hugging once more the blonde man. He followed his sister and Anderson at his own velocity, Sherlock's eyes followed them until they were gone out his sight, his eyes fell again on the man, until that moment Greg hadn't noted that the man was using a cane, he moved around allowing more space for them to walk together inside their home.

Sherlock help the man sat down in the bed and surprising them, he fell on his knees and embraced the man by the hips and began to sob, the man put a hand gently on Sherlock's curls and other on his back allowing him cry.

The man had held Sherlock with such care, his fingers tangled in the black curls and his eyes never leaving Sherlock’s figure.

In an odd instant, the man looked at Greg, he smiled. Greg then saw his features for first time and he saw Holly in them.

“I’m Greg” he offered trying to find the answer.

“I’m John, Sherlock’s mate” He answered quickly, then his eyes fell again on the sobbing figure of Sherlock at his lap. “Thank you for taking care of him” he whispered ad added “and them”.

Sherlock's mate? Greg didn't believe the words, but then suddenly, all he know about Sherlock began to make sense. Why he never spoke about his mate, why he was so worried, why he was sobbing on the lap of John. His mate, a legendary Omega Male. That also explained why Anderson was so amazed to meet John, he knew from the instant he had saw them.

"I'm..." Greg didn't know what words use, grateful he was with him? to finally met Sherlock's greatest secret? Fascinated to meet probably the only Omega male in the world?

"Just get out Lestrade" Sherlock demanded sobbing.

"Sherlock!" John tried to scold Sherlock, but he get himself a tighter embrace, Greg smiled.

"It's okay, I'm glad your back" Greg said and fled the place. He closed the door and sighed. Finally something good was happening to Sherlock, Greg decided as he descended the stairs. He decided, he will make Holly party without Sally, and inviting only their close friends.

\----------

“What the hell is doing that alpha here?” Sally stormed in his office, Greg lost his breath and walked to the door and watch the alpha Sally was talking about.

It was John trailing after Sherlock, his hands showed his black band and he was chatting with Sherlock who in turn still wear his white gloves. Greg felt his muscles relax, Sally, like everybody thought John as an alpha.

“Sherlock’s friend” Greg answered Sally. “Looks like Sherlock is showing him around”

“friend? Freak hasn’t friends” Sally attested, her eyes still glaring at John. “and that’s scaring me” Sally was about to leave but she stopped and made a strange sound “That’s disgusting”

Sherlock and John suddenly stopped, John hands rested on Sherlock’s wrist, a touch that made Sherlock smile warmly, so oddly intimate and Greg smiled. They were happy, they can’t hide it and if he remembered well, this was nothing compared at what he saw days ago.

“Finally someone is making him smile” Greg said still watching them.

“Greg! That’s utterly disgusting, he IS an alpha! arg” Sally made a sound that resembled puking, she took a deep breath and calmed her. When she regained of her fake nauseating feeling she went toward them.

“Sally! No wait!” Greg followed her hoping to stop her.

“You don’t belong here!” She shouted.  John looked at her eyes, firmly in defiant.

“As far I remember this is a public building, or there is a law that alpha and omegas are forbidden here too?” He asked.

“Don’t bother with her John” Sherlock said not even glancing at Sally, Greg stood in front of Donovan.

“Donovan stop!” Lestrade ordered, she looked offended by his words. 

“It’s all right” John interrupted the detective inspector, Greg looked at him, “I’m distracting you form your chores” his smile was a little sad one, Sherlock shocked his head mouthing a no. “I’ll see you home” His right hand traced a slow movement, trying to catch Sherlock’s cheek but stopped few seconds before land in his shoulder. Sherlock nodded and John left the building.

Sherlock stumbled on his chair and sorted out his papers. Sally buffed defeated and retracted to her own office.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry I should have stopped her sooner” Greg tried to apologize.

“Holly” Sherlock whispered “she didn’t remember him, neither like him.  She loathes when he is with me and don’t stop tormenting him.” Greg was surprised to suddenly hear such confession from the man, in all the time he knew him, he never had heard him confided him like this. This was a cry for help and Greg didn’t know how to help. He pulled a near chair and set next to Sherlock.

“She is just a child” Greg started but the greyish eyes fixed on him and his chain of thought was broken.

“She is human and she isn’t making the effort to understand, you’re the only human that I know that had changed his believes, can you….”

Greg put his hand on Sherlock shoulder, he understood how hard must to be to ask help, so he nodded his answer. “I will talk with her, I even recruit Anderson’s help. Please don’t worry I’ll do my best”

Lestrade saw him stood up and left his office in direction of the common room.  His pondered his options until he noted he was back in his office, he didn’t remember how he arrive but he didn’t bother, he tried to understand how Sherlock felt about having a human child that despised her own mother.

He moussed over on his own case folders trying to focus his mind but every time the thought of Sally shouting at John and Sherlock asking for help keep returning to his mind. Greg knew he won’t finish nothing until he solved this.

A call to his wife assured him that he would bring the girl and keep her some days meanwhile they taught her about the omega males, he then called Anderson asking to join them and he happily accepted, knowing the man he would even bring a full pictured presentation to help them in this case.

But what about Sally?.

She needed more than a simple presentation with colourful pictures, she needed facts and … a visit to the Community West Core Centre, more specifically when the grieving room was at service. If that didn’t help Sally to open her eyes, then nothing will.

He called at the Centre and requested a special visit. They were more than happy to help.

\-------  
  
The Friday morning they stepped in front the building was grey and cold, November had this face every year. Sally had brought what he asked her, a bag filled with chocolates. She was still grumpy at why they were in this place.

“For fucks sake, just told me, I hate to carry chocolate around” Sally demanded, Greg sensed her angry growing with every minute that passed.

“You’re lucky they allow you to enter” Greg explained “you know, we humans aren’t allowed to be with them, unless you have family”

“and you had family?” Sally anger faded with that.

“Sort of” He won’t said out loud that he was godfather to Holly and that was enough to grant him access.

“So sorry” She said.

“She’s wonderful” He brighten at the memory of Holly making cookies with his wife and Phillip, the three of them were covered in flour and the cookies had tasted like sand.

“I will meet her?” She asked and Greg sighed and smiled. The door of the Centre opened revealing Mike Stamford, he was thinner than the last time he saw him a month ago.

“Greg!” Mike greet them with a weak smile, but that didn’t stop him to hug the doctor.

“Mike this is Sally Donovan” Mike shake her hand polite. “Can we…”

“Greg …” the man looked pleading at his eyes. “I can’t let you in” His voice broke “they passed the new law yesterday, and….  It states clearly that if someone see a human comes in, then we must pay a ten thousand pound fees” he sighed deeply “I’m sorry Greg I’m sorry… tell Sherlock” and with that the man returned to the interior of the building.

“What an idiot law!” Sally said suddenly. “They will cut family bonds and they….” She stooped suddenly as she started. “told Sherlock?”

“This is another step into the slow genocide they’re executing” Greg looked at his bag and Sally’s. “They can’t work, they can’t buy food, they can,t live in houses, they live with fear and huger and now, they forbid the population help them.” He took Sally’s bag on his hand and started to walk off, he needed to tell Anderson and Angelo, they needed to know, also Sherlock and his family too. They needed to do something.

“Greg!” Sally caught with him. “I don’t understand” She said. “why he told you that you have to tell Sherlock? How is he related to them? Greg talk to me!” She demanded standing in front of him.

“He…” Greg was tented to shout at her that Sherlock was an Alpha, that he was their hope, that he was mated with the only omega male in the world, but he knew if he does so, she would have kick him from the force and the four of them will suffer greatly.  He swallowed and told. “For his friend, John, he keep contact with the Centre, he even help them with the December’s child massacre”

Sally face softened, some of that sunk in her soul. “He’s like you” she told him in a way she would talk to herself. “He’s a supporter” she sighed “and an idiot, you too Greg, you should had tell me before, I…” se stormed away clearly ashamed.  Greg prayed and resumed his walk.

\-----  
“This laws are beyond ridiculous”  Sally said on the common hall of New Scotland Yard “they can’t have last names, or jobs, they need to pay five times the price for an item as taxes, they can’t live in houses or flats any longer. Why nobody hasn’t done something  to stop this?”

Phillip sighed and turned off the mute of the telly, in that instant the news announcer said “…the spokesman Magnussen said to us ‘our friendly community of Alpha Omega has told us that they are happy to donate to our case weekly, we hope that their help will lead us to save the life of South African children…” Anderson turned on the mute and continued munching his biscuit as he never heard the lie on the telly.

“But…” Sally glanced at Greg and at Phillip.

“they said that the alpha omega children needed proper education that their parents could provide, because they claimed the parents didn’t like to take their children to public or private school” Greg explained before sip his coffee “We knew that the government took the children and used them in experiments, they killed hundreds. Sherlock helped to unveil that lie”

“But…” Sally sat down.

“The government later claimed that the Alpha Omega community didn’t want their jobs offered to them so they amended it, now no alpha nor omega can’t work in nowhere. Then the government said that their public services to the alpha omega were too expansive, so they needed to higher up their taxes to keep them working, so far no Centre has public service like water or energy but they had to pay five times for an item” Phillip tell her everything they had learned.

“We have been smuggling things for them, water, food, blankets, clothing” Greg knew he was using his worst pathetic voice. “but now, it will be impossible.”

“Not impossible Lestrade, only difficult” Sherlock stood in the door, in his gloved hands was a sealed envelope, he handed the item to Phillip and left.

“I hate when he does that” Sally growled.

“It’s his job” Greg looked at Anderson few moments before he left.

\----  
  
“This suicides are…” Greg finally gave up, Anderson was with him as Sally, the case was odder with every hour passing, people happy with family suddenly committing suicide. This was one of those cases for Sherlock. “We need his help” he whispered.

“I will call him” Anderson ready with his mobile.

“Don’t call the Freak” Sally dismissed their plan “These people must be on some sect or secret organization, we just dig a little more”

“We’re past from that” Greg stretched up “We need his help, Sally and you know it” Sally stood up with her arms crossed.

“Fine!” She conceded. “But you fill the forms, he hates me”

“He don’t hate you” Anderson searched for the forms on Greg’s desk. “If you stop calling him freak you will see that he is only a prick”

“Both stop” Greg growled “It’s enough. He already does our works and he …” He wanted to shout that he had to stay under the radar of the SS every second to keep his family safe and healthy, that he had friends to protect and feed, that he had a daughter that hated his own mother and that he had to deal with the stress and fear of the yard every day with a peaceful demeanour and a smile, not forgetting that the kidnapping of his people were increasing in number every day, but what manage to scape form his mouth was a hateful true “… already think we don’t fit for this job.”

Anderson nodded understanding Greg’s pause. He handed the forms to Greg.

“Don’t defend him” Sally said “he doesn’t deserve your friendship, he’s a bastard”

“Just don’t say that in his face” Greg filled the form and added the papers and photography to the form. In his way to Sherlock’s desk, he noted for the first time how empty was his work area, the desk around him were filled with pictures frames with happy faces and happy moments, some of the desks even dared to have little toys or floral arrangements.  Sherlock’s desk was devoid of anything except papers and folders.  The loneliness struck him, Sherlock had even sacrificed little details like pictures and toys just for protect his family, it must be hard on him, to be alone in a desk solving cases without a single reminder of home.

Of his family.

“Sherlock” he whispered, trying to be gentle, the man fixed his cold eyes on him. He could be wrong but Greg saw on Sherlock’s eyes the lines of boredom, tiredness and stress. “The suicide case” he handed the folder to Sherlock, he sighed resigned and read the form quickly.

“This is a seven Detective Inspector Lestrade” Sherlock announced bored, he pulled his recipe pad and began to scribble. “well done, you won yourself another free case” he said in an empty tone. He stood up, Greg watched his clock. It was nearly four in the afternoon, the man was done.

“Thank you” He took the note and save it in his pocket, Sherlock walked to the chief superintendent slowly, Greg missed when the man jumped happy at those rare cases, be he supposed, it was the payoff with dealing with everything. He felt guilty the moment his co-workers sheered him upon hearing his luck.

The next night he offered Sherlock joining the team at the criminal scene, he arrived accompanied by his mate John. Sally shouted at them, she wanted them off but upon seeing Sherlock more relaxed at the side of his mate made Greg felt better.

But seeing him, deduce things directly from the corpse has been a blessing. Even his mate John was smiling and reassuring Sherlock. Greg noted everything he said, amazed at how ease he was dancing around, he even noted how John also wore the white gloves and stole sights at each other, he knew,  this case was already solved.

But the next morning as he was reading the report of the event of that night that lead to the capture of the suspect, he got a call from an unknown number.

“D.I. Lestrade” He answered his mobile in the same fashion he always did. After all he was on duty and he doesn’t deny his services.

“Be careful with the omega male” The voice said careful. "His heat is nearly and he will need your help"

“Pardon?” Greg thought it was a bad joke, but by whom? He stood up and exited his office.

“don't be silly detective, I know you care, offer them to take the children for a week and I will be in your debt" the call drop dead suddenly, Lestrade thought, it had been the same voice that claimed the safety of the alpha omega children, his first instinct was to dismiss joke and something inside him made him walk toward Sherlock's desk and look at him. He was even more preoccupied than the last few days.

"I don't know if it bad timing, but what if I took the kids for a week and you take a week of good rest with John" Greg offered, he enjoyed having Holly and Billy in his house and his wife loved the children like they were her own.

"but..." Sherlock was about to protest but Greg stopped.

"You earn it, you really deserve a break, don't worry about us, we can survive a few days without you" Greg saw hope in those tired eyes, Sherlock nodded. "agreed, I'll talk to the chief superintendent, I'll collect them in the afternoon."

"thank you" Sherlock managed to say before returning to his papers.

He felt suddenly grateful for the call, he could see some of the stress wash away from Sherlock. He won’t ask who give the tip, or why he sounded concerned about John, but someone that helped the community was someone to trust, right?

\---------

When Dimmock called for backup that afternoon he didn't imagine finding Sherlock and John in the scene, John was under an orange blanket and Sherlock was at his side.

"What happened?" He asked fearing the worse, Sherlock looked at him, smile on his face.

"A chine mafia ring dealing with art, under the veil of an exotic circus was dissembled tonight" he looked at John proudly. "John did the mayor part"

"No" John blushed "it's was your brilliant mind" John said trying to conceal his blush and no to look at his mate more loving that he already was doing.

"Right" Greg said quickly "Well I'm grateful that two both are all right"

John immediately blushed harder; Sherlock took his hands between them looking his eyes with John. "We are" the tenderness of Sherlock voice was enough to make the detective walk away smiling for them. 

He wanted to see them this happy for the rest of their lives and when the mysterious kidnapper announced he don't wanted Scotland Yard sniff his business some days later he went pleading for Sherlock to stop the investigation, but Sherlock was already too happy to stop.

"just keep your yarders on leash" Sherlock suggest that morning and he was so worried for them. But then they got a call informing them that they can pick up Sherlock and John, Greg Lestrade was on his way to meet them.

He found them again under an orange blanket.

"Sherlock" John was talking to him with a bright smile "I love that, I really do, we can do it soon"

"I know John" Sherlock replied "we'll do it as soon we sort out few things first"

"Sort out things? like what?"

"oh John" Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder and John blinked few times in understanding, he giggled.

"you're right" he turned to look at Greg who was still trying to put one plus one of that conversation. "and Greg is already here"

"not here John, we need a more privet place to discuss it" and Greg knew that what they wanted to talk needed no ears of gossipers.

"Give a call when you want and where" Greg added, John nodded.

\------

To be fair, Greg was stunned by all the troubles this Omega woman made, Irene glared at Sherlock and John as she was escorted to a police car, her make up showed her recent tears, her hair was in disarray and she was wearing only a silk gown.

"they will find out!" she cried out, louder than the city background sounds. "and then they will take your children away, they won't stop until we're dead. And you're a traitor! I hope your mate die slowly without you!" she screamed.

"Can you believe her words" Greg tried to sound annoyed, but Sally was glaring at the object of her anger, Sherlock walking away with John at his side, and Anderson quickly behind them.

"There must be some truth in her words" Sally observed the woman cry and shout, Greg knew that something of that will echo in the Yard.

Sally didn't insult Sherlock the next week, she only stared at him, like trying to find a vital clue, she even had civil chat with Sherlock and that intrigued him at the same that worried him.

\--------

Baskerville was a nice place to take the family on the week end, Greg was happy to have with him his wife and Sherlock's family; they had booked some rooms at the local inn and went to enjoy the calm and peace of the little town.

Sherlock had requested to them be in a place like this to have the delayed talk, they sent the children to explore the town as they walked in the forest.

His wife confessed he loved to talk with John, and Greg giggled at how true it was, they talked as old friends, Sherlock seemed refreshed at the pace the place offered them.

But the talk didn't happened, a strung of murders stroke the town in less than eighteen hours, this exited Sherlock and convinced John to solve the case, Greg lent a hand once they found out that someone was trying to scare to death a young man called Henry Knight, they were after his fortune and once the culprit were on jail he offered his eternal debt. The weekend ended and they returned to London.

Greg wondered what they wanted to talk with him.

And then, one Monday morning Greg walked to Sherlock desk, he was attending a call.

"what do you mean, Holly hasn't arrived? You must be wrong, I see them off" a pause, whatever Sherlock was hearing was making him paler. "I.. They must have returned home, I will check" then in a hast he dialled to another number. He waited. "Mrs Hudson, is John back?"

Whatever answer he got, it make him drop the telephone and shake like a leaf. Greg knew terror when he saw it.


End file.
